Seven Sisters of Sin
by Mesira Riddle
Summary: Sins maybe evil, but whats life without a little mischief? The granddaughter of the Dark Lord returns to Hogwarts for her sixth year where she finds friendship in Houses other than Slytherin. SM/OC, possible smut in later chapters, racy scenes & language.
1. Hogwarts Year 6

_ A young girl shivered in the cold, blankets wrapped around her frail body. She was all alone now, her loving mother; **gone.** Her devoted and caring father;** gone.** Her always happy grandmother; **gone.** She had no one left in the world. She stared at the ground, her hair turned black and her eyes became grey with sorrow.  
_

_ "Miss? Is there anyone we can call to get you home safe?" an officer asked, kneeling down beside her. She shrugged away and began to cry. The officer picked her up gently and he set her down on the trunk of his police cruiser. "Listen sweetie, if there's no one that we can give you too then you will have to go to the orphanage. Where are your parents sweetie?"_

_ "Dead! They're all dead!" the little girl cried grabbing at him, a light post above her exploded causing the officer to loose balance and fall on the side walk wrong, there was more than one person that died that night._

_ She slipped off the trunk of the car, holding a teddy bear desperately, tears pouring from her eyes as another police man grabbed her putting her on the trunk of another car and trying to talk to her. The little girls eyes flashed red. A man with a cloak stood by the house, with a stick in his hand, he looked over at her and smirked. The girl was so confused, was this the man that killed my family? How long before I kill you, you murderer?" She screamed in her head, she tried to break away and began running towards him only to be apprehended by the officer who had given her the blanket._

_ "Now, now child, running's not going to help you, it'll only kill you faster." The officer said chuckling. She wanted to rip the mans tongue out, how dare he say that? I'll find you again someday and you'll be the one running you fat pig! she though viciously at him. The officer put her in the car and drove her from the site to the lowliest orphanage in town. Her new home._

I jumped underneath my warm covers, for being in a damp, dark dungeon the heater worked just fine. I sat up and put my head in my hands going over the nightmare that plagued me night after night. I had been adopted a few years back by a wizarding family, the Malfoy's, after attending my first year of Hogwarts with their son Scorpius, whom I often called Scorpio or Cori. They had offered me a pink, fluffy room when I had arrived but I laughed and declined, opting for the more secluded darkness of downstairs. I smiled as I realized today I would be boarding the Hogwarts Express to start my sixth year.

"Mesira? Mesira dear it's time to be getting ready! We'll be leaving for King's Cross Station soon!" my adoptive mother called down the stairs. I slipped on my slippers and donned a bathrobe.

"Alright mom!" I yelled up the stairs grabbing my waterproof speakers. A shower always woke me up enough to get going in the morning, and music always calmed me while I kept the door magically closed. Ever since my days at the orphanage I had magically (if unbeknownst to me) locked the door while using the bathroom. At first it had startled the Nuns in charge but they gave it up to their God and left me be.

I walked upstairs and saw Scorpio headed to the bathroom. Our eyes meet and we turned to look at the bathroom door. We bolted for it, crashing into each other and slamming into the door.

"I GOT HERE FIRST!" I yelled fighting for the doorknob.

"YOU LIAR, I DID!" he yelled back trying to smack my hand away while trying to turn the knob in his hand. I let go and stepped back.

"FINE. You go first, see if I care!" I glared at him and he stuck out his tongue and opened the door. Thankfully he forgot that it opens on the side I was standing on and I slipped in and yanked the door shut again, "HA! Beat that sucker!" I laughed as I binded the door shut.

"MESIRA! COME ON!" Scorpio pleaded pounding on the door as I disrobed and turned the hot water on. I laughed and the pounding got louder. "Mez! I NEED to pee!" I could hear him squirming behind the door and nearly fell over laughing.

"You nitwit! Go outside! You're a boy aren't you?" I called out to him. The pounding on the door stopped and there was silence for a few minutes.

"You're serious aren't you? PEE OUTSIDE?" he cried and stormed off. I heard mom and dad laughing somewhere close by. Figuring he'd be stubborn I quickly showered, leaving my speakers unused on the sink, I grabbed my hairbrush from the bathroom along with my toothbrush (which I had already used that morning) and make-up and sprinted out the door in less than 15 minutes.

"HEY PEE-BOY! BATHROOM'S FREE!" I yelled gleefully as I ran back downstairs to get changed. He grumbled as I ran past him but I felt like I was being watched as I rounded the corner to the basement stairs. Looking back I saw Scorpio looking at me and when he noticed me staring back he blushed and darted into the bathroom.

I laughed and trotted down the stairs. I threw my dirty clothes in the hamper, I'm not going to be joining a basketball team anytime soon anyways. I dug through the drawers and pulled out my favorite emerald colored bra and matching panties. Cliche, I know, but I don't care. I sat in front of the mirror staring at my brown wavy hair and my green-blue eyes and smiled to myself pulling out my eye shadow and lip gloss.

I started putting on my make-up when I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I figured it was my mom and called out, "I'll be up in a minute mom." I finished my make-up and turned to look at my visitor, there, his face red as a beet, was Scorpio. I blushed slightly and sauntered over to him, "What's wrong Cori? Cat got your tongue?" I cooed playfully. I teased him like this all the time and because we aren't related by blood I never saw any harm in it.

"That's not fair Mesira." he said, I could see his fingers twitch, aching to touch me. I smirked and raised a finger with a playful "tsk, tsk."

"All is fair in love and war, besides." I leaned closer allowing the space between us to diminish. I smiled soaking up his warmth, I whispered in his ear, "Good things come to those who wait." I gently pressed my lips against the skin of his neck and he shivered, a surprised moan escaping his lips.

"Mesira! Scorpio! It's time to head out!" our mother called out from upstairs. I stepped back, winked slyly at him and slammed the door separating my room from the rest of the damp basement. I laughed sitting on my bed, _'this year is going to be fun_.' I slipped my school uniform skirt on and pulled on my blouse and robes. I could hear mother's foot tapping impatiently upstairs.

"One more second mom! I gotta find Nissa!" I called upstairs. The tapping stopped and I began to look around. _"Nissy? Nissy where are you? I'm not sending you via owl again!"_ as if I had stepped on her tail, Nissa crawled out from under the pillow on my bed. Her eyes were shiny black and her scales were a deep emerald green, her pink forked tongue tasted the air as she let out a hiss and slithered closer to me.

"_As if I'd let you, your family owl is deadly!"_ she said, offended by my comment. I offered my hand to her, she flicked her tongue out at me once more, seeming to give it a quick thought before slipping up my sleeve and wrapping herself around my arm. Together we ran up the stairs and dove into the emerald green fireplace.


	2. Frienimies?

In hindsight perhaps diving head first into a fireplace wasn't such a good idea. I tumbled out onto the platform and right into someone's leg causing her and the girl she was with to crash down on top of me.

"What the hell is the big idea?" the girl yelled. I stared at her for a moment, unable to distinguish who she was. I had never seen this blonde haired girl in my life, nor had I seen her green eyed friend. I looked around thinking the floo network had taken me elsewhere but the gleaming red and black Hogwarts express leered in front of me.

I got up, dusted myself off and offered her a hand. She slapped it away and stood up angrily, I titled my head and shrugged, "Sorry about that, I tripped into the floo network. I'm Mesira." My hand still outstretched in a warm, inviting way she stared at it like it was a deadly snake.

"Astryx." She said stuffing her hands in her pocket and looking away toward her friend, "This is Avalon." The green eyed girl nodded bored, her dirty blonde hair gently falling out of place on her head. They were definitely a sight; Astryx wasn't a stereotypical blonde, she wore dark clothing, Tripp pants with red inlay along with a red tank top and a black leather jacket with a phoenix rising from the ashes on the back. I saw briefly that she was wearing some sort of black leather boots (perhaps even with steel toe?) that had belts with spikes coming out the sides.

Her company was completely different: with green eyes and long dirty blonde hair she stood upright and proud aside from her friend who slumped and walked with a swagger, Avalon walked rather like something might have been shoved up there. Perhaps she walked more casually when others weren't around but there she stood, leaning on one leg as she texted some Muggle boy about a weirdo she just encountered. She wore tight ripped up jeans, with a lacy blue tank top and a light blue jean jacket. Her hair and make-up was beautifully done, perhaps professionally and when she finished texting the person on her phone she used the darkened screen to check her make-up once more.

"The pleasure is mine ladies." I said waving my unaccepted hand in a slight bow. I looked them over and though I wanted to talk to them and figure them out they weren't amused by my presence. I close my eyes sighing, "Perhaps I'll see you two around." I turned on my heel and slammed into another person. "Has the dammed platform shrunk?" I yelled losing my cool as I opened my eyes to see a sneering Serinaa before me.

"My apologies Ms. Riddle." She bowed slightly and stood up with her hand on her hip.

"Good to see you again Serinaa, and you know you only have to call me that in front of the lower years." I said smiling. She looked over my shoulder and then back at me.

"What do you call that thing then?" Serinaa said pointing to Astryx. They had yet to move and when Astryx heard Serinaa's comment she nearly leapt at her throat. I had turned and was holding my hand up to her while her friend was holding tightly to her jacket.

"Oh no you don't I'm not ruining this new shirt in a scuffle just 'cuase you want to be badass." She growled losing her bored expression and yanking Astryx backward onto her butt. She grabbed Astryx by the scruff of her jacket and started pulling her toward the train. "You'd best hope there's a compartment available or I'll really have your head Astryx." With a puff of smoke from the train they disappeared.

"Just as well anyways, the train'll be leaving soon." Serinaa said turning on her heel and leading me away from the floo network fireplaces. I waved good bye to my mom and dad and saw Scorpio down the hallway as we entered our compartment. He looked my way and I caught his eye, winking I slipped into the compartment and gently shut it. "it's a good thing I come to the train early every year, otherwise you'd have to bewitch some other students into giving you their compartments." Serinaa said sitting down by the window.

"Nissa." I said extending my arm toward the seat cushion. With a small hiss Nissa shot out of my sleeve and onto the cushion causing Serinaa to jump.

"God dammit! Couldn't you get a normal pet like a cat or toad?" she growled angrily. Nissa hissed at her and curled into a spiral by the window opposite her to soak up some sun.

"Come now Riaa, you have a mini dragon for a pet. At least Nissa isn't altered, magically or genetically. Nissa raised her head as I approached and slithered onto my lap so that I could sit in the warmth as well. I looked up at Serinaa, her dragon, Kringe, was perched on her shoulder hidden by her long silver lavender hair. She crossed her legs staring blankly out the window, a light jingle from her black and purple Tripp pants made Kringe look around for danger. She leaned on her elbow gently petting Kringe who was now hidden beneath her black leather jacket. She brushed something off her purple shirt.

"You know they'll be knocking soon." She said hearing footsteps of the younger years outside. I sighed and looked at the door gently petting Nissa expecting the knock that came mere seconds after Serinaa mentioned it. With a quick glance to me Serinaa stood up and flick her wand sideways. The door in turn snapped open revealing a group of 4 first or thirds years staring horrified into the compartment. At first their terrified glances were directed at Serinaa, the closet to them and standing, prompted by Nissa's content hissing their gaze drifted to me. A young slytherin girl pushed her way foreward and was about to ask permission to enter when Serinna asked, "Do any of you have an appointment with Ms. Riddle?" the girl, once feisty and sure of herself, turned a dangerous shade of white as she looked at me.

They shook their heads, unable to speak, and I stood, gently placing Nissa aside and asked, "Then what business have you?" I asked . They stuttered trying to formulate an answer but couldn't. I stared expectantly at the girl who had rushed forward. She said nothing. I frowned, "You," I pointed at her which made her turn even whiter, "What's your name?"

"B-Bellatrix." She stuttered. I raised an eyebrow indicating I wanted to know more. "Bellatrix Lestrange." I looked her over and nodded, she looked a good deal like her grandmother, but also of someone else. She shook silently, waiting for whatever I might do to her when people walked by the open compartment.

"Bella?" a girl's voice asked. I looked up as Bellatrix turned around, and there standing in the doorway was Astryx and her friend Avalon.

"Astryx!" They girl yelped leaping toward her, much to the humiliation of Astryx, Bellatrix clung to her as if her terror would flee her should she hold on. Astryx gently pushed her back and held Bellatrix away from her and looked into the compartment to see what was wrong. Her eyes settled on me.

"Twice in one day huh?" Astryx growled. I smirked.

"It's not our fault you've been chasing delinquents around the train and happened to bump into us again. We haven't left this compartment since we boarded the train." I said folding my arms over my chest. Bellatrix was mumbling something about being unable to find a compartment. "This one is obviously taken; you'll have to keep searching."

"It's alright Bella, you can have Avalon and my compartment." Astryx pushed Bella and her friends into the hallway and then bumped into me as she strode into the compartment. I glared at her and then saw Bella start back into the compartment. I raised my hand and lowered it causing the door to snap shut.

"Have it your way Astrid," I said with a smirk, she glared at me, " Those old mentalities are hard to escape anyways." She scooted toward the window seat I was just occupying. "By the way, have you met my friend Nissa?"

"Nissa? Can't say I have. She one of your imaginary friends?" Astryx laughed and I smirked.

"No not imaginary, but she is short. Kind of cold, brutal, venomous." I said waving away her appearance, "Doesn't much like it when her spot is in danger of being taken. Oh and you might get a kick out of this, she's got a beautiful set of fangs." I smiled.

"Sounds more like some lizard if you ask me, what's she going to do huh? Bite me?" Astryx laughed. My eyes shifted briefly to where Nissa had perched herself after I had gotten up, which happened to be just above Astryx's shoulder.

"She might, she'd have a hard time eating you though, she's still only a baby after all." I said. AStryx followed my gaze and watched in a frightened manner as Nissa slowly slithered down over her shoulder and chest to her neck where Nissa's tongue flicked Astryx's skin in a menacing way. "So that might mean we'd have to find a place to stow your body."

"Get this thing off of me!" Astryx said trying to remain calm. She didn't seem overly scared of Nissa but she was still a dangerous creature that was practically begging to bite into her neck.

"You and Avalon will answer some questions. Got it?" I said. Avalon nodded and Astryx looked at the snake, wondering if she should risk it. "If you don't answer soon, I'll never be able to stop her."

"Alright, alright!" Astryx said, her muscles tensing as the snake inspected her neck. I smiled.

"Wonderful. _Ah sashe sah ah_." I said, Nissa turned her head and seemed to almost pout at me when she slithered back up the cushion and toward me. "Also, get out of my seat." Nissa shot out from the seat and wrapped herself around my arm. Astryx reluctantly moved over allowing me to sit back down.

"So what do you want to know?" she growled.

"Your full names, if your please." I said as Nissa placed herself in my lap again.

"Avalon Delacour and Astryx Lestrange. " Astryx said.

"So you're related to Bellatrix Lestrange." I asked. She nodded. "If you're related to someone as mystically wicked as Bellatrix Lestrange then how did you end up in Ravenclaw?"  
"I don't know, I never met my real parents, or at least I can't remember them, my sister and I were adopted." Astryx said. I was looking her over to make sure she was telling the truth when I noticed her eyes, one of her pupils was a bright sapphire blue while the other was coal black. She wore her bangs a little long and so I hadn't noticed it before. She fiddled with her black and red wrist bands as she waited for my next question. I looked at Avalon.

"Delacour, are you related to the Potter's and Weasley's by chance?"

"By marriage." She said. I nodded looking at the two.

"Both of you are 6th year Ravenclaws?" they nodded. "You two are very different from each other, how is it you two are such close, reliable friends?" they looked at each other and seemed to be having an unheard conversation. Finally, defeated, they turned to me and shook their heads.

"Interesting." I said. Another knock at the door startled them, the door opened to the stewardess with the candy trolley.

"Anything off the trolley dears?" she asked smiling warmly at us. I looked at Astryx and Avalon who seemed to be too afraid to ask for anything. I looked back at the woman and smiled.

"If you don't mind, I'll think we'll take a few of each if that's alright with you." I tossed Serinaa a pouch of money which she used to pay the woman. Astryx and Avalon looked at me funny as I leaned against the window. "Help yourselves ladies, as an apology for this mess and our earlier mishap." I yawned and Nissa snaked her way around my neck, her tail and head resting on my chest. I heard Astryx and Avalon get up and grab what they wanted.

"Thanks for everything." I yawned closing my eyes.


	3. Dreams and Domination

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Scorpius Malfoy, Hogwarts, or any other place or character from JK Rowlings stories. I am writing this fan fic for entertaining purposes only. Mesira, Serinaa, Astryx, Avalon, Phoenix, Kailin, and Raina belong to me (though their lineage does not, nor do their last name).**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Warmth surrounded me, light filtering through the gently windswept trees. I stretched allowing the warmth to swim deeply inside of me, swirling at my center like a wonderful tornado. A hiss made me open my eyes, Nissa was lying beside me, still as if a predator were near, her tongue wildly tasting the air. I looked around, seeing nothing in the warm field that might have wanted to harm me. I tried to calm her but she slithered out in front of me and turned to hiss at me._

"_Nissa? What are you doing?" I asked wondering what I had done to cause her to mistrust me. Nissa's hissing grew louder, enveloping my senses. I covered my ears, "Speak to me Nissa! What have I done wrong?" Tears began to well up in my eyes as the thought of somehow betraying my best friend crossed my mind. Nissa's hissing silenced and I stared at her trying to read her as I had always done, when she disappeared from my sight in the blink of an eye. _

_A woman appeared before me in Nissa's place, her hair was long, wavy brown. Dark curls painted the sides of her pale white face, her lips were red and smiled gently at me. I slowly rose to my feet and she opened her arms to me. She held a mysterious aura around her, yet she was as familiar as my own body. Without a second thought I stepped closer and she held me lovingly in her embrace._

_"My Mesira. My darling." she cooed._

"Mez, Mez! Wake up!" Serinaa called. I jumped and looked around the cabin wildly, Nissa nuzzled my arm and I looked out the window.

"Why have we stopped?" I asked.

"You slept through the entire ride, duh." Astryx said trying to put on her Ravenclaw tie. Her face turned a fair shade of scarlet as she knotted it loosely so it hung more like a long necklace than a proper house tie. She stuffed her hands into her pocket and looked around the cabin.

"You'd best get dressed." Serinaa said looking intently at her nails. I stood up and smoothed out my skirt and blouse and loosely tied my tie so it wouldn't choke me. I pulled my robes on and checked my hair in the window before holding out my arm for Nissa. She hissed and slithered up my sleeve and I turned and exited without a word.

It was unusual for Serinaa and I to have company in our carriage and we received some odd glances as we climbed into our empty wooden one. I glanced into the crowd of confused students and they turned away unsure of what I might do should I recognise them later.

"Do I have something on my face?" Avalon asked turning her head from the crowd of gawking onlookers to us. I shook my head; it had surprised me that she even questioned her looks. Her skin was nearly flawless save for a few minor freckles on her nose.

"Oh please Ava, you know they're looking at us because we are hanging out with these freaks." Astryx said crossing her arms and looking out toward the great lake. I smirked.

" Your duties to your sister ended when the train stopped, you chose to join us in the carriage." I said, my arms linked into my robe so that Nissa could get plenty of warmth on this unusually cold night. I saw her face whiten in the twilight and crossed my legs, "But you knew that right?"

"I was just testing you." she said glaring at me from the corner of her eyes. I nodded with a small laugh, and leaned into the seat. Nissa creeped out of my sleeve and gently wrapped herself around my neck, wrapping her tail around her own neck. I looked up to see Astryx staring at me as if I were crazy, " she's your bloody necklace?"

"Is that a problem?" I asked. Nissa lifted her head and flicked her tongue out at Astryx. I noticed her shiver as she shook her head.

"Uh, yeah, so you wear your snake around like it's some sort of prized jewel?"Astryx laughed. Smirking she said, "I mean really? It's a flippin' snake. Get over yourself."

"It's hard to get over yourself when you're such a hot commodity," I said petting Nissa's head, "As for Nissa, she is a prized jewel, a gift from the great Dark Lord and his Mistress." Nissa hissed at Astryx and I smirked. Astryx sneered at me.

"I can't wait for this carriage ride to end." Astryx said slumping into her seat. Avalon burst out laughing.

"Oh you're just mad that she got you," she giggled. I smiled a little, glad my teasing was amusing someone other than myself. Avalon turned to me and smiled, "When do you want to hang out again?"

"Hang out?" Serinaa looked at Ava as if she were crazy.

"Yeah, you know 'hang out' like get together, chill, eat candy and tell funny stories?" Avalon said looking from me to Serinaa. "Don't tell me you two don't hang out together?" I looked at Serinaa and tutored my head, she shrugged.

"We usually plot the downfall of the human race but candy sounds nice too." Serinaa said nodding in approval. I smiled and nodded as well.

"Tomorrow? In front of the Great Hall? After breakfast?" I asked looking at Avalon who nodded in an excited way to Astryx who grumbled and, after being painfully elbowed in the ribs nodded as well.

I sauntered into the Great Hall, Serinaa following with an uninterested swagger. I took the dorky pin out of my pocket and pinned it on the chest of my robe. It shimmered in the dull light, the words "Head Girl" gleaming as I walked to the end of the table.

Normally seventh years were awarded with the title of Head Girl or Head Boy but Headmistress McGonagall thought I should be Head Girl, along with other sixth year students, a year early and that there be two head boys and girls next year. I sat down and leaned back listening to Professor rant about how the Dark Forest, the Chamber of Secrets, and unacceptable use of the Room of Requirement were strictly forbidden. I yawned; it was the same spiel I had heard over and over again.

"I didn't think angels ever got tired." a voice whispered beside me. I turned to see a seventh year head boy smiling at me. I looked him over, he had dark green eyes, a devilish smile, and dark hair. I couldn't tell if it was black or dark brown in the hazy candle light. I smiled at him.

"I'm no angel." I said playing coy. I could hear Serinaa groan and stab her chicken viciously. I felt hateful eyes staring in my direction as well.

"I beg to differ my sweet, what other being could be as graceful and beautiful as you?" he said catching me off guard, I blushed and politely laughed.

"I must be playing with the devil himself then, only he would know what an angel truly looked like." I said smiling. Something sharp skidded across my hand that was propping my head up. The seventh year yelled and held his face gingerly as if struck.

Scorpio slammed his fist on the table and growled at the seventh year, "She's mine, stay away from her or you'll pay." the seventh year, unable to comprehend he was just attacked by a sixth year, rose from the table and threw his goblet of pumpkin juice at Scorpio. My hand flew up and the juice flew down the table hitting some poor unfortunate fourth year.

"Both of you stop it before I give you detentions!" I said, the flirty attitude I had mere moments ago gone and replaced with authority that made them sit and stare at me instantly. "I am Head Girl, Scorpio I'll be working with this guy whether you like it or not. As for you boy," I said turning to him, "I'm not some easy tramp that'll bend over and suck it with a few cheesy lines. Now both of you eat or be dismissed."I said staring them down for a moment until they grabbed their forks and started eating quietly. I looked up to see the entire Great Hall looking over at us. I glared a little bit, annoyed by the boys need to be the dominant male in my life and causing a scene, which caused everyone to look back at their meals and quietly talk about what had just happened.

"Way to start a new year Mez." Serinaa said raising her goblet with a smirk. I smirked back.

"You're just jealous." I said sitting down and leaning toward her an away from the Head Boy.

"Jealous?" she snorted.

"Yep, lime green jello." I said smiling. She burst out laughing and I followed suit. By the time we stopped laughing dinner was nearly over and McGonagall was getting ready to head up to her study. She waited until all the House Heads were looking at her and she nodded, her voice booming a goodnight and welcome.

"Alright munchkins, anyone who doesn't know where the dormitory is, or can't remember: follow me!" I called out. The little first years and a couple of blushing second years followed me out of the Great Hall. "This way!" I raised my wand and a gleaming silver patronous in the shape of a hippogriph stood proudly at my side. "This is my patronous, should you lose sight of me he will be flying over my head. Follow him."

I saw Serinaa smirk and mouth, "show off." I smirked and we started toward the dungeons. I was telling the students that they would get their schedules the following morning at breakfast when the Bloody Baron flew through me. "Gah! Baron!" he didn't glance back and disappeared through the wall. "It doesn't hurt if they go through you but it's not the most pleasant experience either. Anyone have any questions?" I said stopping the group in front of the portrait entrance to Slytherins common room. The students looked nervously about each other and I smiled gently, " really it's alright if you have questions." still no answers, "How 'bout this then? If you have a question I'll be in the common room until midnight you can find me there." I saw everyone nod, unsure of themselves.

"Now then, the point of being a Slytherin is being proud and dignified. Watch the higher years and you'll get it soon enough." I turned to the portrait and it asked me for the password, "Perfection." the door swung open and I lead the young students into the common room. "Boys dormitories are to my right and down the hall while the girl's dormitories are to my left and up the stairs. You'll find all of your belongings have already been brought up to your rooms. Deal with your room mates, form friendships because you'll be roommates for the next seven years." they looked at each other and couldn't seem to know if they liked that idea or not.

I sat down and yawned closing my eyes. Someone sat next to me, falling on the cushions with a grunt.

"These better be the new couches we ordered last year. I mean how do they expect us to study if we don't have the best lounge in which to study?" Serinaa said examining the black leather couch.

"Let me check." I said reaching down into the sofa and trying to see if the couch tag I rip off on the last day was stuffed in the couch. I felt the tag and began to pull when it pulled back still being attached to the frame. I withdrew my hand, "New Sofa." I said closing my eyes again.

"Good." Serinaa said yawning and laying back in the cushions. "Now if only they'd give us our own personal house elf." I laughed.

"You'd use yours to do your homework for you." I said smirking at her, she flinched slightly something she did when she was caught then opened her eyes and smirked at me.

"You'd use yours to spy on the guys." she laughed.

"And to get me late night snacks." I said smiling. We laughed and heard everyone leaving to go to bed.

"I'm going to hit the hay." Serinaa said getting up. I nodded and closed my eyes. She shuffled toward the staircase, "see you in the morning."

I must have dosed off because when I woke up someone was gently touching my face. Still half asleep I shuddered at the soft touch. The person withdrew their hand and I went to look up at the person but my eyes were still heavy and wouldn't stay open long enough to distinguish his face.

His lips were warm upon mine, gentle but passionate as he kissed me I closed my eyes fully and began to kiss back enjoying the boy's soft lips. My hand reached up to pull him closer to me and soon I felt the pressure of him on top of me, he was light and seemed to be very cautious of his actions as he kissed me.

I licked his lip and he groaned lightly, his lips parting mine his tongue began playing with mine as we layed on the couch together. My whole body was tingling as he softly ran his hands down my body, I shivered and giggled loving the sensation. He removed his lips from mine but before I could open my eyes and view my kisser he began kissing and biting my neck making me arch my back and moan in surprise. His hot breath in my ear drove me wild as he continued touching me.

My hands traveled down from his arms down his body toward more sensitive areas. He let out a surprised gasp and groaned as I tried to undo his belt. His hand stopped mine and a pillow fell on my head as I felt the pressure of his body lift off of me. When I was able to find the edge of the pillow to pull it off my head the boy was gone.

I frowned and sat up on the couch. I waved my hand at the fireplace and it roared to life. I thought of the mystery boy and touched my lips softly my eyes flickered toward the table and my hand dropped to my lap. On the table was a purple rose and a folded up piece of paper. I picked up the rose and sniffed it smiling. With the rose against my lips I opened and read the letter:

_"My love,_

_Meet me here tomorrow night._  
_Same place, same time._  
_I wait for your beautiful lips to_  
_Meet mine once more._

_-SM"_


	4. Challenge Day

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Scorpius Malfoy, Hogwarts, or any other place or character from JK Rowlings stories. I am writing this fan fic for entertaining purposes only. Mesira, Serinaa, Astryx, Avalon, Phoenix, Kailin, and Raina belong to me (though their lineage does not, nor do their last names). I'd love some feed back on this story if you don't mind, I want to know if there's something that doesn't make sense or something that just seems odd. Thanks!  
**_

* * *

I woke up to Serinaa hitting me with a pillow, "Oi get up!" she repeated for the umpteenth time. I groaned and rolled over shielding my eyes. The pillow hitting stopped as she flung the pillow to the top of my bed, "Just because you were giving little first years hope that they wouldn't be pulverised by upper class-man all night doesn't mean you can sleep in all day." I lifted my arm a little and glared at her, she smirked "it's challenge day."

I flung myself forward. My hair falling ungracefully over my shoulders and face. I pulled my hair apart and questionably looked at her. "When's the challenge start?"

"You are due downstairs in the common room in fifteen minutes." She said tossing my hairbrush at me. I quickly brushed my hair and leapt off my bed to grab my uniform, even though it was the weekend the school asked us to wear our uniforms around school grounds. I buttoned up my blouse and zipped up the side of my skirt in one swift motion. I looked in the mirror and changed my hair colour from brunette to silvery green to support challenge day. "You have three minutes left." Serinaa said not looking at me. She was used to challenge day fever and knew since first year that I always ended up making it just in time to catch the students heading to the Great Hall for breakfast.

I threw something at her that I grabbed off the table and as it shimmered in the light I realised that I had accidentally thrown Nissa. The look on Serinaa's face however was worth the scolding I'd get from Nissa later. Serinaa didn't move at first but when Nissa tried to get back to me she looked at the snake and screamed out in surprise. "Holy shit!" Serinaa leapt to her feet and slipped on the rug making her fall face first onto the floor. Then she clawed her way to the wall and pulled herself up to face the little green snake looking at her. I burst out laughing and Nissa turned her attention to me and slithered off her bed and to me, she slipped up my leg, under my shirt, and around my neck to her usual perch.

"Shall we then?" I snickered running past Serinaa to avoid being hit with the lamp beside her. She grumbled something about smacking me later as I hopped down the stairs. Everyone was hanging around the common room an unsaid excitement running through the crowd. I waved my hand and two tables flew into the centre of the room in front of the fireplace. I looked toward the boys rooms and smirked seeing Scorpio entering the common room. Our eyes met and the excitement in the room built, everyone waiting for the show.

"Tradition!" I called out raising my fist into the air and walking toward the tables. Two seventh year boys helped me up onto the table and I smirked looking over at Scorpio.

"Honour!" he shouted back making his way front as well. Two tall girls helped him up onto the table and we stared each other down.

"Pride!" we yelled at each other. The crowd cheered and I turned to them.

"Welcome my fellow Slytherins to our long awaited Challenge Day!" another cheer from the crowd, I silenced them after a moment and smirked. "This is the day we Slytherin Girls challenge the Slytherin boys in a game of wits. Last year the boys won with the troll but the year before the girls were able to put itching power in all of the faculty's unmentionables." the crowd laughed and Scorpio chimed in.

"Obviously there are the total tallies of pranks during the year and then there's the super skill test that the seventh years have been thinking up all summer." he said nodding toward one of the seventh years who walked up to the stage with an envelope. "This year's challenge will be..." he tore open the envelope and read it out loud," Fighting the giant squid!" everyone gasped then roared into applause and cheers.

"Now to the competitors, boys vs. girls as always. Boys! Name your leader!" I yelled pointing at Scorpio. He stepped forward and pointed to the chalk board.

"Leader of the boys' team: Scorpio Malfoy! Second in command: Drake Zambini, fighters: Remus Black and Leo Parkinson!" as he spoke a piece of chalk wrote the words on the board on the boys side.

"Girls state your leader!" "Leader of the girls' team: Mesira Riddle! Second in command: Serinaa Luvsong! Fighters: Astryx Lestrange and Avalon Delacour!" the words hung in the air as Scorpio turned to stare at me.

"Who? They aren't Slytherins." he glared and I smirked.

"Whoever said we couldn't use other classmates? I never read it the secret code book." I said nodding toward Serinaa who pulled an old piece of parchment out of a book in the bookshelf and brought it up front. I took it and read the section about other students being fighters: "So long as there are two Slytherins present as leaders or fighters the challenge stands." I handed the parchment back to Serinaa. "These Ravenclaws are eligible to participate."

Scorpio and the other boys growled and I smirked at him turning to the crowd, "Challenge accepted!" the crowd roared to life chanting for the boys or girls teams as we hopped off the tables. Scorpio grabbed me by the arm and dragged me into the hallway. I smiled as he finally turned to me.

"What are you up to?" he asked eying me suspiciously. I laughed and shook my head turning and finding Serinaa in the crowd of students buzzing about the tournament. I heard Scorpio call out for me but it was drowned out by the increase of chatter due to the sight of the Ravenclaws coming down from the first floor. We waved at Avalon and Astryx as we entered the Great Hall.

Breakfast was slow, almost boring if the excitement from the common room hadn't caused such a stir in the Slytherin community. There were some first years sitting nearby us and they kept looking at me and whispering to their friends. I looked over at them and they shifted uncomfortably in their seats. I smirked slyly, "Can I help you munchkins with something?"

"Why is my sister competing in Challenge Day?" her words were meek but they pierced the air like sectum sempra. I turned to her; Bellatrix was glaring at the food in front of me, unsure of herself but wanting to defend her sister. I looked at Serinaa and then back at Bellatrix.

"I figured she would find these pranks fun, don't you hate that you can't hang out with your beloved sister because us Slytherins are despised, hated and 'evil?' wouldn't it be nice if some older students turned our reputation around so that you could enjoy time with your sister?" I asked quietly. She lost her glare and slowly looked up at me. "I hate that saying that 'old habits die hard.' let's make 'em die easy and altogether, shall we?" I smiled.

She nodded still unsure of the whole situation. I looked her over as she blushed and went back to eating. She had dark curly hair, pale skin and red lips. Her eyes caught mine as she went to drink some pumpkin juice; they were a warm blue the same colour as the woman in my dream. Without getting Serinaa's attention I asked softly, "Would you like to accompany your sister and us on our pranks today? We need some younger Slytherins to follow in our footsteps some day."

She looked at me curiously as if trying to mentally check if I had a screw loose, but nodded slowly unable to say no to me. It helped being a Riddle. A girl one at that was bloody brilliant. I mulled it over as I sipped my pumpkin juice; women always complained that they were the victim which made them vulnerable yet in control. I smirked thinking of how easily boys and some girls followed me without any thing more promised than a kiss, obviously women held a lot of power, those thinking otherwise just didn't have the capacity to appreciate power opting to be dominated rather than being the dominator.

I chuckled and Serinaa looked my way, her curious eyes triggered something in my head and I smiled slyly. She raised her eyebrow and I just smiled leaning toward her and under the rumble of the Great Hall I whispered excitedly and huskily in her ear, "I know our first prank my dearest Serinaa."


	5. The Giant Squid

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Scorpius Malfoy, Hogwarts, or any other place or character from JK Rowlings stories. I am writing this fan fic for entertaining purposes only. Mesira, Serinaa, Astryx, Avalon, Phoenix, Kailin, and Raina belong to me (though their lineage does not, nor do their last names). I'd love some feed back on this story if you don't mind, I want to know if there's something that doesn't make sense or something that just seems odd. Thanks!**_

_**

* * *

**_

We snuck into Transfiguration our long hooded black cloaks flowing behind us sinisterly and began scanning the room for the perfect target. Our wands drawn I cast a locking and soundproof charm on the room and dropped my hood back to get a better view. Serinaa was the first to follow, her silvery purple locks falling gently out of place. Astryx pulled her hood back but had it remain on her head while Avalon carefully pulled the hood back and straightened any fussy strands of hair that clung to the static in the air. Bellatrix left her hood up entirely eyeing each girl in the secluded darkness of her clothing sanctuary.

"So what do we delay transfigure?" Astryx asked looking around. I eyed the desks: ink wells were used often enough in this class, but so was McGonagall's desk and chalkboard. I stepped closer examining the chalkboard seeing a very abused eraser gave me a brilliant idea. I pointed to it and it levitated over to the black cloaked girls, they stared at it slowly starting to smirk.

"Of course! She uses that every class!" Avalon squealed in excitement. I nodded, excitement coming over me.

"What do we delay transfigure it into though?" Serinaa asked. "We put love potion ingredients in the potion masters cauldron, "weeded" the herbology greenhouses, put a boggart in the Defense Against the Dark Arts top drawer, stuck a fake new constellation to the astronomy telescope, swiped Trelawney's crystal ball, and filled the History of Magic classroom with books and dust."

Astryx giggled obviously enjoying their pranks. We then racked our brains trying to think of something that would frighten the transfiguration teacher but not hurt anyone in the process. "What about a snake?" Avalon asked. I shook my head.

"The Slytherins would get blamed; we need to make it look like any person from any house could have done it." I explained. "No badgers, ravens, snakes or griffins." they nodded saddened. Their first transfiguration class a student accidentally managed a growth charm on a little snake and when the snake broke free from it's then tiny prison McGonagall freaked out and blasted it into cinder and smoke.

"What about a pixie?" Astryx asked thinking of the mayhem a pixie might cause on the unsuspecting classroom. I shook my head again.

"There's too much danger transfiguring it into a magical being, it might stay that way or morph back into something halfway." I shivered at the thought, "no, a pixie won't work."

"What about a rat?" a meek voice asked. We turned toward Bellatrix, her eyes gleaming mischievously under the black hood. We looked at the eraser and pictured the utter brilliance of it. McGonagall picking up the eraser to delete something on the board when it would suddenly and loudly squeak, surprising her and causing her to drop the thing that would then run around the room frightening everyone but unable to hurt anyone.

"Perfect. Ready?" I asked holding my hand ready to cast the transfiguration spell on the little black and powdered white eraser. Each person held their wands at the ready and at the same time we cast a powerful delayed transfiguration spell on the thing. By this time tomorrow at the touch of a human the little eraser would grow twice as large and turn into a nasty, dusty black rat that would wreak havoc on the small classroom.

I levitated it back to the chalk tray and removed the charms placed to silence us and keep out unwanted visitors. We slipped our hoods back up and filed out of the room, any passersby would think strangely of us but wouldn't be able to pick us out of a crowd once we removed our cloaks. We trotted down toward the Black Lake and saw white cloaked figures waiting for us. Without removing our cloaks we bowed at each other and lined up at the side of the lake.

"Ladies first." the white clad boys chuckled. I smirked, and we simultaneously took one step back and bowed toward them and the lake, like a gentleman offering the door for a lady. They growled and stepped forward readying themselves.

Without warning the surface of the water broke and a large tentacle lashed out at the boys. Frightened by its quickness the boys stumbled back and fell to the wet ground. The girls and I rushed into the water grabbing the tentacle and holding on for dear life. The boys watched as Astryx stunned the limb causing it to twitch and freeze in midair. Another agitated limb shot out of the water and lunged at the stunned limb trying to get it to move.

"Riaa! Dive!" I yelled out as Avalon sent a hex at the attacking limb, Astryx dived out of the way of a large sucker and bubbles rose from the depths as Astryx cursed the sucker causing it to sever itself from the tentacle. Serinaa and I dove down into the cold water and searched for the head of the beast. We were to chip a part of the beak off of the giant creature, it wouldn't hurt the beast but it would take skill and was certainly a challenge.

We put a spell on us that would allow is to breath underwater. We looked up briefly to find that the boys had joined in shooting curses and hexes at the gigantic creature when two loud splashes caught our attention to our left. Scorpios blonde hair was soaked inside his air bubble obviously not casting his breathing spell until he was underneath the water. Zambini's dark hair was dry in his air bubble as they swum downwards trying to catch up to us. I caught Serinaas eye and we charmed our legs into fins and catapulted downward toward the black mass of tentacles. I waved my hand and a ball of light flew toward the giant squid illuminating the green and black creature.

We had planned this out so carefully that without looking at each other we dove underneath the giant squid it tentacles too distracted above to notice two little witches swimming closer to its mouth. We lined ourselves up next to the giant beak and used a cutting spell to saw at the sharp tip. The boys finally caught up when the small fist sized beak tip fell off and began sinking. Serinaa reached down as I saw Zambini race forward. I hit him with a powerful enough spell to knock him spiraling downward and turned to Scorpio with a hand raised, Serinaa swam behind me to protect the prized beak as I shielded our prize from the boys. He seemed to growl and plummeted downward to rescue the stunned Zambini as we swam upward.

My breathing spell broke when we reached the surface and I whistled loudly signaling the girls to retreat back to the shore Astryx and Avalon leaped from the monster falling into the water with two large splashes. Serinaa and the two girls swam to shore as I began to swim back I noticed that Scorpio hadn't surfaced yet with Zambini. I yelled out to the girls, "Keep it safe!" They had reached the shore and dripping wet Astryx and Avalon stood guard around Serinaa as I swam downward to find the missing boys. I saw lights dancing above me heading toward the shore and growled but continued downward.

The light at this depth was limited but effective as something reflected light just feet away from me. Creating light again I saw Scorpio trying to pull a now unconscious Zambini toward the surface. I swam forward and noticed the air bubble around Scorpios head was thinning until with a surprised gasp from him it popped I grabbed his arms as he frantically tried to hold Zambini and not breathe in the water. I grabbed Zambini's arm just in case, his arm bubble smaller but still working.

I pulled them upward light filtering through the water causing brilliantly beautiful lines of light. We broke the surface and I dragged them steadily toward the shore the two boys on shore grabbed the unconscious Zambini and Serinaa handed Astryx the beak helping pull Scorpio out of the water. I leaned over him his heart beat was slow but there, his chest wasn't moving.

I placed my hands just under his ribs and pushed down trying to pump out the water in his lungs. Some bubbled out of his mouth and I leaned over him, pinched his nose and blew air into his mouth. His chest twitched pushing upward and I tried pushing more of the water out of his lungs giving a little more pressure until a huge mouthful leaked out of his mouth. I turned his head drained his mouth and turned his head upward again and tried to direct more air into his body. With a shudder and cough he sputtered the rest of the water out and laid there breathing in and out blissfully. I rested my forehead on his and he opened his eyes to see me smiling over him.

"We lost huh?" he chuckled. I laughed and called one of the boys over to help me get him into the castle and up to the hospital wing. As we entered the room Madame Pomfrey yelped in surprise of us dripping slimy lake water in the entrance of the Hospital Wing.

"What on earth happened?" she demanded showing us to the nearest unoccupied bed. The boys and girls, having discarded their cloaks, stood uneasily next to the panting blonde haired boy.

"We were practicing a spell by the side of the lake when one of our spells ricocheted out onto the lake hitting the Giant Squid. We tried to run away but a tentacle grabbed poor Scorpio and we went in after our friend." I said lying through my teeth so easily. She eyed me suspiciously noticing Avalon and Astryx standing in the group of Slytherins.

"Just to be certain I think Headmistress McGonagall should be notified." she said starting to examine Scorpio. I rubbed some lake weeds off of my Head Girl badge and she looked over, "Well you are Head Girl and you did manage to save your friend, you should choose your own punishment." she walked away and I smirked, turned on my heel and sauntered past the dumbfounded group.

"That was bloody brilliant Mez!" Astryx squealed the rush of getting out of trouble clouding her distain for me. The boys had disappeared unwilling to thank me for getting them out of trouble. Avalon laughed and Serinaa smirked completely used to me getting her out of trouble.

"Brilliant huh?" I laughed, "What are friends for dear Astryx?" she stopped in her tracks. I turned hearing her breathing heavily.

"Friends?" she asked. I nodded raising an eyebrow and placing my hand on my hip. "I can never be friends with a worthless Slytherin git!" Anger boiled in me.  
"And you're a Witch that doesn't use magic, you…You useless Squib!" I growled turning on my heel and charging toward the Slytherin common room. I heard Serinaa say something to them and then call after me but I ignored them, the bloody traitors.

I slumped down onto the couch and threw my head back onto the leather my wet hair sticking to my neck. I groaned and got up to grab my things for a bath in the Prefects bathroom on the fifth floor.


	6. Hogsmeade Mishaps

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Scorpius Malfoy, Hogwarts, or any other place or character from JK Rowlings stories. I am writing this fan fic for entertaining purposes only. Mesira, Serinaa, Astryx, Avalon, Phoenix, Kailin, and Raina belong to me (though their lineage does not, nor do their last names). I'd love some feed back so R&R  
**_

_**So this chapter is a bit longer than previously intended but hopefully not boring! -M  
**_

* * *

I filled the baths with hot water and spicy scented soap. Steam began to wash over the mirrors, shadows dancing as I disrobed and slipped into the hot water. I tensed, my muscles aching in pain as the hot water began to relax my tired body. I waved my hand and some music began to play in the large room I closed my eyes and something clinked, like wine glasses next to my head followed by a pop. My clothes where gone and in their place were my favourite shampoo, conditioner, and body wash. I smiled at the house elf's kindness. It was probably Afora, the house elf we had befriended the year before.

I dunked myself underwater allowing my hair to become soaked and then I flung my hair backwards and grabbed the shampoo rubbing it into my scalp and massaging my head at the same time, I sighed blissfully when I heard the door creak open.

"Oh a Slytherin." a voice said, I could almost picture the scowl on the girls face. I turned to see another sixth year Head Girl slightly glaring at me. I dunked my head under a running faucet to get the shampoo out of my hair and when I pulled back I saw her staring at me.

"I'm just here to bathe," I said waving my hand and indicating the steamy water around me. "There's more than enough room," I smirked, "Unless a brave Gryffindor like yourself is too scared to bathe with a sly Slytherin like myself." I shrugged and reached to grab the conditioner and ran it through my hair eyeing her through my hair.

She had deep blue eyes and straight blonde hair, she seemed challenged by my remark but a little shy as she shed her robes and slipped into the water as far from me as possible. I chuckled and she blushed. "What do you want Malfoy?"

"M-Malfoy?" I stuttered taken aback by the name. I glared and blushed, "I'm no Malfoy."

"I thought you lived with the lot of them, in their precious little Malfoy Manor." she glared, curiosity reflecting in her eyes. I swam closer and she tensed, her eyes flickering to her wand laying on top of her clothes. I placed myself in between her and her wand.

"What gave you that idea?" I asked softly, I was trying to hide my own curiosity with the malice that dripped from my words. She smirked seeming to hear my words for what they were.

"You use the same bird to send letters, you say goodbye to his parents every year before school, and I've seen you two eying each other as well." she said and I blushed a fair shade of crimson, her smirked became more evil, more Slytherin in nature. "If you were from different households you'd be all over each other. Tell me, does daddy keep a watchful eye on his son and his slag of an adopted daughter?"

My anger rose filling my senses, she held in a gasp as my hair and eyes turned fiery red and she cried out when an invisible hand wrapped itself around her neck, my hand was visibly in a semi fist above the water as if I were holding something. My knuckles were turning white. "How dare you speak of me in such a manner!" her face was becoming more white and her lips were turning blue. I threw her across the bath and she sucked in air thankfully.

"Don't cross me Gryffindor." I said grabbing my things, getting dressed and leaving her with a bruise forming on her pale neck.

"Finally come to your senses have you?" I asked eyeing Serinaa as she sat across from me. She smirked and leaned on her hand.

"She was taken aback from your comment," she eyed her fingernails unenthusiastically; "bit of a control freak that one, not one to be forced into a friendship. She talked with Ava about it though and it seems they are both very fond of you, find you fun and exciting." she stared as I contemplated.

"She can't be calling me a Slytherin like I'm a bloody menace." I threw my fork down and some curious eyes shifted my way. "Honestly, when was the last time I stole from the poor, ransacked a house, or purposefully set fire to someone's trousers?"

There was a laugh from behind me followed by stifled giggles from a second person. I turned seeing Astryx laughing so hard she wasn't making a sound and Avalon doubled over, her face red with laughter. I tried to fight the urge to smile when Astryx grabbed onto my shoulder and yelled out, "Trousers!"

My face twitched but I was unable to stop my laughter when Avalon sucked in air and giggled out "Brings a whole new definition to 'Fire Crotch' eh?" I quite literally fell off the chair I was laughing so hard, my laughter doubled when Astryx gasped in air and fell down beside me trying to say 'Trousers' again. Avalon was leaning on a third year Slytherin as we laughed our tension away.

I climbed back onto my chair and hiccupped some giggles away when a fun idea crossed my mind. I motioned them to get closer and asked, "What say we girls go out to Hogsmeade today?" Avalon squeezed in-between me and the third year Slytherin she had been leaning on earlier.

"But how? Hogsmeade trips start next weekend." she frowned looking over to Serinaa for confirmation; she merely smirked and closed her eyes.

Avalon looked back at me, I asked her an Astryx to meet me at the humpback witch statue on the third floor in an hour with muggle clothes under their robes. They stared at me oddly but I just smiled, "trust me."

The two waved as they returned to their table to have their lunch. I grabbed some more pumpkin juice when I looked up and saw the blonde Gryffindor walk through the giant entranceway and glare in my direction. I rolled my eyes and Serinaa glanced over her shoulder to look at my new person of loathe. "Phoenix Vance?"

"Who?" I asked setting the pitcher down on the table.

"Phoenix Vance, daughter of Penny and Charles Vance, old Dumbledore's Army recruits." Serinaa said munching on an apple. "She's the daughter of two of the Great Wars survivors, rumour has it that one of her grandparents, Emmeline I think her name was, was in the Order of the Phoenix so her rents named her after the group."

"She called me the M word." I said leaning toward her, she nearly dropped her apple as she leapt forward.

"She called you that? When?" she asked her eyes wide with cruel excitement, how she must love watching me squirm. I rolled my eyes.

"In the Prefects bathroom after the Black Lake challenge…" I said keeping Phoenix in eyesight as she walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down with some of the same year Potters and Weasleys. "I nearly choked her to death." I said playing with the food on my plate.

"She had it coming. I've hated her since third year when she grabbed Slytherin robes and deducted house points from us by acting like a right ol' git." she growled leaning back so she wasn't face first in the plate of sandwiches in front of us.

"She seems like a worthy, sly opponent...Come Riaa dear let's get ready." I said grabbing my things and heading out the Great Hall with Serinaa in tow. I glanced over my shoulder to see Phoenix glare at me, she eyed Avalon and Astryx who waved goodbye at us and got up to get ready as well.

Serinaa and I rounded the corner and saw two cloaked figures standing in the shadows behind the humped back witch statue. They spotted us and I slipped behind the statue with them, Serinaa stood by the wall and cast a silencing charm around the girls as she watched for any teachers or Head Girls or Boys.

"Why have we met here? This is farther from the entrance than we can manage!" Avalon squirmed fidgeting with a strand of her hair. I smirked and, after a nod from Serinaa, I tapped the statues base and it crept forward revealing a dark staircase. I ushered them inside and after Serinaa hopped down the hole the statue rumbled dragging itself back to its place atop of us.

"_Lumos_!" we chorused, Serinaa had her wand placed behind her ear as she removed her robes revealing a pair of black jeans, her wallet connected to her person by a chain attached to a belt loop and a black button down shirt. She folded her robes and placed them on the step to grab them on the way back. I followed suit revealing a pair of light jeans and a corset laced with black and green lace, my hair fell in beautiful waves as I changed it from straight silvery green to light wavy brown. My eyes were a purple blue, dark and mysterious I looked at Avalon and Astryx expectantly.

"Get on with it then, we can't be lurking around Hogsmeade in Hogwarts uniforms, we would be expelled for sure." I said gesturing toward Serinaa's and my muggle clothes. They nodded and removed their robes revealing jeans and shirts, rather boring but suitable. I nodded and headed downward following the long and winding staircase downward and then upward until I could see a light shinning from above. I turned to the fatigued group and smirked. "Welcome to Honeyduke's ladies!"

The trapdoor flew open and revealed a basement storage room filled to the brim with excess sweets. My mouth watered as I eyed the huge stack of chocolate frogs and Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans sitting mere feet from me. I helped the other three climbed into the room as the gasped and eyed the marvelous amount of candy spread out before them.

"Let's go upstairs!" Avalon squealed excitement flooding over her. We nodded and darted up the stairs to find the shop bustling with people. We moved into the crowd and rushed out the door into the warm afternoon light. "We should save Honeyduke's for last, how about we visit the three broomsticks or Zonko's Joke Shop first?"

"Zonko's!" I yelled grabbing Serinaa and Avalon's arm and pulling them toward the joke shop. Astryx was leading the way.

"Thank Merlin! I was running out of dung bombs and puking pastels." she said gleefully running into the store with us close behind. We grabbed enough dung bombs, enchanted parchment, puking pastels, and some other Weasley products to last a few weeks. Ava was giggling when Astryx threw a fanged flyer at Serinaa but it chose to chase after its owner rather than deal with a grumpy Slytherin. We walked around the village until we saw the infamous sign above the doorway to the Three Broomsticks.

"Let's get some butterbeer! Maybe I can buy some Firewiskey from the barkeeper; we can have a welcome back party!" I laughed as we opened the doors and found an empty table. As if he had heard my comment four butterbeers floated over to the table and I grinned taking a big gulp.

"A Hogwarts welcome back party? Who would we invite though?" Astryx asked licking her upper lip from butterbeer foam. Serinaa was sipping hers as she watched me think about it.

"Some of our favourite people from each house?" Avalon suggested. I nodded thinking over who from Slytherin would be invited.

"As a show of good sportsmanship we could invite the boys team." Serinaa said both he hands grasping her butterbeer. I laughed and nodded. Serinaa smirked, "Slytherins figured out then what about the Ravenclaws of the group?"

"I'm sure Kailin will want to go, she's been angry at us since we started hanging out with Lady Lust over there." Astryx said pointing her finger at me while holding her butterbeer. I raised my eyebrow with a smirk.

"Lady Lust?" I asked setting my cup down. She nodded and took a sip. She smirked as she set down her cup and rubbed her neck, tapping a pale section of her neck. It took me a moment to register what she meant when my face turned beet red. "He didn't!"

"He?" Serinaa smirked pulling some hair of min to the side. She suppressed a laugh as Avalon dug out her concealer. I grabbed the compact and snapped it shut in shock.

"Oh he did, but who is he?" Avalon asked poking my neck and mumbling, "_Episky_." I opened the compact and the bruises were barely noticeable.

"A life saver you are." I said handing her compact back to her. I blushed as they stared at me expectantly. "I don't know who he is, I was asleep on the couch in the common room, woke up to someone gently touching my face. Next thing I know I'm snogging the most magnificent kisser of my life."

"That's even worse than I thought!" Astryx laughed, "I should really start calling you that, you're a lush when it comes to snogging."

"Alright Mistress Pride." I smirked leaning back in the booth.

"Pride?" she asked, and then scoffed, "I can't help how badass I am."

"Agreed, she is too prideful." Avalon chuckled. "Pride, lust... Hey our little group sounds like the seven sins. What would I be?" she giggled.

"Vanity." we chorused. She blinked and blushed trying not to reach into her pocket to grab her compact. "You think you have something on your face don't you?" Her blush darkened as we chuckled.

"What about me?" Serinaa smirked leaning into the conversation.

"You are lime green jell-o. What's the name of that sin?" I laughed.

"Since when is lime green jell-o a sin?" Astryx asked concerned. We burst out laughing nearly spilling the rest of the butterbeer on the table.

"It's not I think you mean envy right?" Avalon asked me and I nodded smiling. Serinaa glared at me for a moment then smirked.

"It's hard not to be jealous of Saint Riddle. I mean she has all of the faculty wrapped around her lil finger, all the boys fawning over her, and she's got three kick ass best friends, who could ask for more?" Serinaa smiled coyly.

"I'm so excited you've come to substitute Defense Against the Dark Arts Harry!" an excited voice called out as the Three Broomsticks door open revealing a smiling Herbology professor and his Hogwarts robed friend. I flinched as the man came into view; his jet black hair and piercing emerald green eyes alight with laughter. I ducked down into the booth and the others, upon hearing Professor Longbottoms voice followed suit.

"It's a shame Malfoy is taking up the potions master post." Harry laughed I blushed. _'Malfoy? Meaning my adoptive father was lurking around the dungeons expecting to see his son and daughter in Slytherin's corridors?_' My face paled and I nudged Avalon who offered her mirror to me. I watched the two men as they headed to a booth farther inside the building their conversation drifting with them. When I couldn't see them anymore I changed my appearance, allowing my hair to grow long, straight and blonde, my body (though in protest) grew several inches taller and I changed my eye colour to a pale green. I got up and loudly walked over to the bar allowing my friends to slip out the door unnoticed.

"I'll take four bottles of Firewhiskey and I drank a few butterbeers at that table over there." I said in my best superior voice I could and flinging my hand over my shoulder to vaguely indicate the table I had sat at. The bar keep nodded and pulled four bottles of Firewhiskey out from under the table and rang up the order as the bottles flew into a bag sitting on the counter. I paid him, grabbed the bag and went to leave when a strong hand was gently placed on my shoulder.

"Excuse me miss, are you having a party?" his voice was playful but held something else in it's depths. I turned to see the smirking green eyed man that sent uncomfortable shivers up my spine. "I was a real party guy back when I went to school at Hogwarts."

"Potter? What are you doing?" I asked stepping back and making his hand slip from my shoulder. He blinked, surprise gracing his eyes for a brief second then smiled.

"My reputation precedes me." he said leaning against the counter smiling slyly. I raised an eyebrow and looked him over.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked my voice icy in my throat. He held up his hands and smiled a smile that irked me for no reason.

"You seemed familiar, just wanted to know your name." he said as I paled. I hadn't thought of a name that wasn't my own.

"Angela." I blurted out, it was common right? I cautiously looked into his eyes; he was staring at me intently. I growled out, "Is there anything else? By the look on your face I'm obviously not who you think I am."

"No...no your not. I'm sorry ms Angela." he said still looking over every inch of my face which obviously looked different than my own but I was still nervous. The Boy Who Lived, who had killed my grandfather was standing in front of me, claiming to recognise me from somewhere.

"You'd better be! I won't take such commoners looking at me like some kind of street walker!" I growled turning on my heel and stomping out the door. I heard the door snap behind me and I gladly allowed my hair to darken and curl, my body relaxed as I shrunk back to my normal size and my eyes glinted with pride and mischief as they went from pale green to a purple-blue.

"Mesira! What happened?" Astryx snapped pulling me into an alleyway where Avalon and Serinaa were waiting. I glanced back toward the Three Broomsticks to see the door closing. I bit my lip and tried to reassure myself that he hadn't seen me.

"My adoptive father is at the castle!" I groaned they looked at me confused, Serinaa was gaping at me. I glared and closed her mouth shut with a snap of her teeth and growled out, "Former Death Eater and my adoptive father: Draco Malfoy is our new potions master. I'll explain the adoptive thing later, but for now we have to get back before I'm in trouble." I grabbed Astryx arm and dragged her toward Honeyduke's, Avalon and Serinaa following close behind.


	7. A Narrow Escape and Broken Glass

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Scorpius Malfoy, Hogwarts, or any other place or character from JK Rowlings stories. I am writing this fan fic for entertaining purposes only. Mesira, Serinaa, Astryx, Avalon, Phoenix, Kailin, and Raina belong to me (though their lineage does not, nor do their last names). I'd love some feed back so R&R  
**_

_**So this chapter is kinda sketchy...bit racy even...See Mesira is a bit of a Mind fuck and enjoys mentally torturing people who piss her off...but enjoy anyways! -M**_

_**

* * *

**_I grabbed the clerk's attention and began ordering a lot of candy as my friends slipped through the basement doors and downstairs. Thank Merlin Honeyduke's bags had a "bottomless" charm set on them because otherwise I'd have had to carry multiple large bags through the tunnels. The store clerk gave me my change, handed me my bag, and then went to check on another customer. I took the opportunity to slip into the basement where Astryx was waiting sitting on the edge of the trapdoor, Serinaa and Avalon already in the tunnels darkness. I heard Serinaa growl, "It's bloody cold down here, move your ass Mez!" Astryx nodded and hopped down into the darkness and I followed suit, the trapdoor snapping shut leaving us in complete darkness.

We ran toward the school, a ball of light drifting above us to light our way. We slowed to a stop, breathing heavily we grabbed our uniforms and began to dress. The light above us began to dim as we slipped the robes over our heads and pulled our wands out to whisper a silencing charm on the massive statue above us. When the charm was in place I tapped the bottom of the stone and mumbled a spell causing it to move and slowly allow us out of the tunnel. I climbed up first and reached down to help Avalon up when someone chuckled darkly and I froze.

"Who do you think you are?" the girl's voice was sadistically dark and excited. I paled turning to see the smug blonde Gryffindor smirking at me.

"I am Mesira Athlyn Riddle, and I am a Slytherin." I pulled my hand back from Avalon and snuck a glance at Serinaa who pulled the two Ravenclaws back into darkness. I stood up dusting myself off, "A Slytherin Head Girl. Why are you patrolling the halls during dinner? Don't you have something better to do than to stalk an innocent Head Girl?" the statue slipped over the three girls, though not without protest from Astryx.

"Who else is down there Riddle?" she growled. I crossed my arms, my wand tapped my leg as I stared at her questioningly. She raised her wand when I smirked.

"Stress of being perfect already got your head in a tizzy? Poor Vance." I said in mock concern. In a second I was smashed into the cold wall, my breath painfully escaping my chest in a gasp. A sharp pain was resonating from my jaw as I noticed her wand was shoved into the crook of my jaw and throat.

"You're a filthy little git like your grandfather and you can't play all cute and coy with me. What were you doing underneath that statue?" she growled her eyes dancing in delight from the obvious pain dancing in my own. My eyes closed and she dug the tip of her wand in deeper.

"Sadist are we? I took you more as the one rubbing one off in the corner, not the one causing all the pain…"I started, I saw a startled alertness in her eyes and I took the opportunity to throw my head back and moan convincingly, "and pleasure!"

"What were you doing under the statue?" she growled. I opened my eyes to see her blushing like mad and her wand pulled back a little from my neck. Her eyes were looking down at my neck obviously confused and embarrassed. I touched the wall behind me with my hand and watched the statue move again. Serinaa popped her head up first and I signaled for her and the others to run. She lifted up a bag silently then dragged Avalon up. Astryx climbed out on the other side on her own.

As she looked around she saw me pressed against the wall with an expression of pain as Phoenix looked into my eyes and growled, "Spit out your reason snake before I get McGonagall out here."

Astryx went to pull Vance off of me when I grabbed Phoenix's wand hand and extended my other hand flinging the three girls around the corner without my attacker realising they were there. "Now now, there's no need for such hostility Vance. I'll gladly tell you all you want to know."

She stood there waiting when the sound of a glass bottle falling over alerted us to where we were. I saw one of my four Firewhiskey bottles rolling around on the floor by the foot of the statue. Phoenix, wand still carefully pointed at me, crept backward and checked around the corner where she apparently found nothing because she grabbed the bottle and walked back over to me.

"This yours Riddle?" she smirked and I raised my eyebrow in suspicion. I nodded slowly an alibi forming in my mind.

"This is hardly the way I wanted to invite you to the annual Hogwarts welcome home party but obviously your hostility to my sneaking into the hidden Firewhiskey vault means you won't be joining us tomorrow night?" I smiled grabbing the bottle and pulling it towards me. Her grip tightened and I feared briefly that she saw through my lie.

"You're inviting me to a party after this morning?" she asked suspiciously. I nodded innocently then with a smirk I pulled the bottle from her hands.

"I may be a Riddle and a Slytherin but I'm not one to ignore out valuable Gryffindor brethren. You are welcome to invite whoever you please. The Room of Requirement at midnight tomorrow." I nodded and with my bottle I left her in the hallway stunned. Before turning the corner however I stopped and said over my shoulder, "Be sure not to tell McGonagall of my little indiscretions will you?" I saw her hesitate, then nod. Smiling to myself, I left her.

_"__**You did what?"**_ Serinaa snarled at me when I told her later that night. I glared at her.

"What was I _supposed_ to do? She was going to murder my reputation along with any chance of manipulating the teachers." I said icily, she turned on her heel pacing in the almost empty common room.

"Astryx was worried sick, not that she'd ever admit it to your face. She was gonna give Vance a piece of her mind when some tapestry behind us caught fire. Whoever thought of putting the torches by flammable tapestries was a complete nutter." She said defeated, obviously the reality of my capture and the consequences of my near fall from grace settling in her mind.

"Thank Merlin she took the bait, though it seems she now has some dirty laundry on me." I sneered leaning back onto the couch. Serinaa sat beside me, an unpleasant scowl on her face. "I told her the party was tomorrow night in the Room of Requirement."

"The same place that McGonagall said not to use for devilish reasons?" she smirked and I smiled nodding to my best friend.

"I'll cook up an alibi as always, you know Slytherins are resourceful like that." I said closing my eyes and yawning. I heard Serinaa chuckle and a hand patted my shoulder.

"Have a nice date." She said as she lifted herself from the sofa and drifted up the stairs to the girl's dormitory. I smiled, my eyes still closed. My eyelids refusing to open I drifted to sleep in the same spot I had the night before.

"Miss Riddle?" a voice called softly. I groaned turning over to lay on my back when the warm comfort of the couch slipped out from underneath me as I rolled off my makeshift bed. I cried out in surprise and pain as my leg smacked into the coffee table.

"Merlin's saggy left nut!" I exclaimed through clenched teeth. I sat up and reached for my knee which was wet and sticky as I tried to hold the sharp pain resonating in my right leg. A hand was on my shoulder, the other placed on my uninjured left leg in an instant.

"Mesira are you alright?" the voice was so familiar but my mind was so hazy with pain that I couldn't place it. I whined in frustration when the metallic smell of blood wafted through the air accompanied by pain pulsating through my leg. I could feel my pant leg getting wetter with every passing throb.

"I'm bleeding." I sobbed leaning against the man as tears escaped me. I felt the hands move and suddenly I was in the air, being held closely and taken somewhere. He was mumbling caring and comforting words but all I could hear were my sobs as we went to the hospital wing.

"Poppy, Miss Riddle has fallen and is bleeding." The man said carrying me to a spare bed in the infirmary. Sobs still wracked my body but I was holding them in, crying in silence.

"Merlin's beard! How did this happen Draco?" she exclaimed. My eyes shot open as Madame Pomfrey ripped my trousers to expose my slashed lower leg. I paled as the blood began to flow freely again. My eyes drifted upward to my blonde adoptive father staring at me with worry written all over his face.

"_Dad_?" I chocked out. Madame Pomfrey was busy tending to my wound that apparently needed a more muggle approach because she whipped the blood away and began applying pressure and bandages. When she was finally able to stop the bleeding she rushed off to her office to grab more fresh wrappings.

"What were you doing in the common room so late?" Mr. Malfoy asked suddenly unsure of himself as he tried to be more teacher than father.

"I fell asleep… I was helping the first years but I got tired and closed my eyes. Then I woke up falling off the couch and hurting my leg." I said. He stared down at me intently then sat down next to me on the bed and took my hand in his.

"Are you okay love?" his voice was gentle and worried but not judgmental and he had a worried smile on his face. I nodded ignoring the dulling throbs of pain coming from my right leg. He leaned forward and kissed me on the forehead, patted my hand and smiled at me, his face much less worried. "Good, now I'm going to check in with McGonagall. She'll want to know that you've been taking your Head Girl duties to heart and of course about your recent accident."

"Thanks dad, I'll see you tomorrow in potions then?" I asked lying back into the pillows as Madame Pomfrey removed my blood soaked wrapping and began trying to repair my wound through magic. He raised an eyebrow and I blushed realising that he never told us about his new job, "You know Hogwarts, if it's a secret everyone knows!" I laughed hoping the Hogwarts rumour mill was like that back when he went to school.

"Ah I remember now, it's good to know there are things that remain true about this place to this day." He smiled and left me to clench my teeth as Madame Pomfrey began to poke and prod my wound.

"Tell me what happened dear." She said softly. I had my eyes closed when I heard a soft tinkling. I opened my eyes to see Madame Pomfrey pulling bits of something out of my leg with a pair of tweezers. I paled as the small bits shined crimson.

"I fell asleep on the couch in the common room, I turned over and slammed my leg into the coffee table…Is that glass Madame Pomfrey?" I asked softly. She examined a piece for a second then nodded. "The common room table is wood, where'd the glass come from?" she shrugged at my question and waved her wand to retrieve the smaller fragments from my leg, replaced my wrapping and smiled softly at me as she left me to rest.

I turned to my left side, my right leg throbbing briefly as I moved it so that I could fall asleep comfortably. I closed my eyes, a slight headache causing me to frown, "Sorry SM I won't be joining you tonight." I slowly drifted off into sleep and into the dark nothingness of my dreams.


	8. New Teachers, New Troubles

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Scorpius Malfoy, Hogwarts, or any other place or character from JK Rowlings stories. I am writing this fan fic for entertaining purposes only. Mesira, Serinaa, Astryx, Avalon, Phoenix, Kailin, and Raina belong to me (though their lineage does not, nor do their last names). I'd love some feed back so R&R**_

_**A little violence, nothing too bad, awkwardness and hilarity are soon to follow, keep reading and please Review! I'm dying to know what you guys think! -M  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

The next morning Madame Pomfrey allowed me to join my classmates for breakfast. I limped down to the Slytherin common room first to investigate the couch. The glass had mostly been cleaned up as I kneeled awkwardly by the couch, I reached under it and grabbed something sharp but when I pulled my hand back I saw a green stem poking out from under the black leather flaps.

The thorns hadn't been removed but there was another purple rose in my grasp with a note attached to the stem. The elegant cursive was shiny green on ivory colored paper with a hole at the corner so that it could be opened and read. The ribbon was silver and tied rather messily around the flower as if the person writing had been unable to figure out how to tie a nice bow. I smiled and softly read the note,

_"My dearest,_

_I fell ill and was only able to send you a rose._

_Please do not be discouraged by my absence._

_I long to see you again._

_SM"_

I blushed slightly and went upstairs to change out of my blood stained clothes and into my uniform. I cringed as I noticed the red bandages on my right leg while pulling up my skirt. _'Well that'll be noticeable.'_ I sighed and buttoned up my blouse, straightened my tie and donned my house robes with my Head Girl badge. Today was the first actual day of school; I smirked and rushed as fast as I could to the Great Hall.

I strutted into the Hall, a smug smile on my lips as everyone turned to eye the new arrival. I heard gasps and whispers as I limped proudly to the Slytherin table. I sat backwards, leaning against the table and smirking out toward the other Houses I crossed my right leg over my left to show off my injury. Serinaa raised an eyebrow and nodded toward my leg then scanned the Great Hall before setting her focus back on me.

"I figured they'd talk about it anyways so why not show it off?" I smirked turning to grab a piece of toast. She glared at me in annoyance and I smiled, "I hurt my leg falling off the couch in the common room, some glass got in it but it doesn't hurt much anymore…Well only if you touch it." I said glaring at her as she looked up at me, withdrew her finger from the air around my wound and smiled at me innocently.

"What do you have for classes first?" she asked as an owl dropped my schedule on the plate behind me. I went to grab it but Serinaa grabbed it and scanned the paper. "Same as me: Potions with the Ravenclaws, Herbology with the Hufflepuffs, Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors, Defense Against the Dark Arts special class with every house and Charms with the Gryffindors. You're taking Divination and Care of Magical Creatures? And here I was hoping you'd join me in Muggle Studies and Ancient Runes." She sighed dramatically flinging the paper in the air. I grabbed it in midair and rolled my eyes to look over my new schedule.

"We also have Quidditch in between Defense and Charms and a study period before dinner." I said scanning it once more before putting it back on the table.

"What's that matter? All I wanted to know was what extra's you were taking. Oh and next semester I'm going for Apparition!" Serinaa said excitedly and I smiled.

"Me too, darn this whole '_being too young_' nonsense." I laughed.

"Yo Sluterins!" Astryx called over the roar of the Great Hall. I smirked when some of the other Slytherins growled at her.

"What up Ragin-Hoe's?" I smirked as Astryx and Avalon pushed two seventh year Slytherins down the table. I smiled and swung my leg over the bench to lean on Serinaa and talk to the two girls.

"Today's the day!" Avalon squealed, smiling excitedly. I smiled when Astryx upon noticing the seventh year Slytherins glaring at her decided to grab a fork and pretend to stab them with it.

"Can't wait to see the boy's faces!" Astryx smirked sticking her tongue out at the elder boys. She turned to me and grabbed my schedule off of the table. I glanced over to the entrance of the Great Hall and smirked as Phoenix entered talking awkwardly with one of the elder Weasley's and Potters.

"Best part is I already claimed the series of spectacular events on the board in the common room and the boys have been informed of tonight." I said grabbing another piece of toast with an egg and some bacon. Avalon smiled as one of the boys winked at her. I laughed when he leaned over to whisper something in her ear and she turned a deep scarlet.

"Just got invited to the party huh?" Serinaa smirked. Avalon winked at the boy who high-fived his friend and then went back to talking about schedules with a wide grin on his face.

"Cool we have Care of Magical Creatures together Mez!" Astryx grinned handing it back to me. I reached out to take it back when Avalon grabbed it from AStryx hand to read it herself.

"And Divination with me! I also have Ancient Runes while Astryx's got Muggle Studies." Avalon smiled, finally returning the paper to me. "We have so many classes together!"

"See Riaa? You aren't alone anymore!" I said playfully elbowing her in the side. She glared at me for a second and then smiled with a mischievous glint in her eyes. I laughed, "This year will be fantastic."

"Who's the new teacher?" Avalon asked, smirking up at the professors table. I turned and glared at the black haired man smiling and talking with Professor Longbottom.

"The black haired one?" Astryx asked leaning back to check out the new teachers as well. Avalon shook her head in exasperation and pointed at the blonde haired man reading over the Daily Prophet and vaguely listening to McGonagall who was lightly chatting about upcoming classes.

"No you dolt! The magnificent blonde bloke over there!" Avalon purred looking over to him. I saw Scorpio enter the Great Hall out of the corner of my eyes and waved him over. When Scorpio didn't see me I stood up and waved more drastically. Ava sighed watching the blonde haired man turn a page and continue his reading, "he looks so familiar, though I can't place it."

"Yo Malfoy!" I yelled at the blonde boy who finally turned and saw me. I heard Avalon gasp suddenly and I turned toward the professors table. My adoptive father was staring at me confused. I waved awkwardly at him, "Morning Professor Malfoy."

He nodded his head slowly and then turned his attention back to his reading. I sighed and sat back down as Scorpio sat down across from me. I shook my head and glanced over at Astryx and Avalon who were looking at me like I was a complete nutter. I rolled my eyes, "That '_blonde Adonis'_ that you seem oh-so-smitten with is our new potions professor and Scorpio and my father…my adoptive father."

It clicked immediately for the two who turned to face each other and then began laughing their heads off. I glared at them and Astryx laughed out, "You realise we put love potion in the cauldrons in the potions classroom right mate?"

"This is going to be even better than I thought!" Avalon laughed holding her stomach. I sighed and buried my head in my arms on the table. A warm hand placed itself on my arm and I looked up to see Scorpio smiling softly at me, but before I could question him about it the Great Hall silenced and I turned to watch McGonagall stand and look over the students.

"Welcome to your first day of classes, I trust everyone has received a copy of their schedule? Good, I will now announce our two new professors: your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is Harry Potter," she paused allowing him to stand, bow slightly and then return to his seat. She smiled, "And as Miss Riddle has already stated Draco Malfoy will be taking the position of Potions Master. Professor Potter will also be the temporary Head of Gyrffindor house and Professor Malfoy will be the temporary Head of Slytherin house. Be sure to get to know your new heads of house."

She nodded her head and the food in front of us disappeared. There were some heavy and disappointed sighs and complaints but the Headmistress simply smiled and exited the Great Hall via a door behind the professors table.

"To potions!" Avalon squealed and I shuddered.

"He may be handsome Ava but he's strict and he won't take any nonsense." I said grabbing my bag and slinging it over my shoulder.

"You're such a downer Riddle, or should I say Malfoy?" Astryx teased. My wand was at her throat in an instant and she stood there with a shocked expression, then smirked, "Sorry Lust, I figured everyone in Slytherin knew about you and the Malfoys, I'll shut my mouth, just ease up." I blushed realising that she hadn't meant it as an insult and withdrew my wand. With a mumbled apology the four of us set off toward the dungeons.


	9. Most Akward Potions Class Ever

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Scorpius Malfoy, Hogwarts, or any other place or character from JK Rowlings stories. I am writing this fan fic for entertaining purposes only. Mesira, Serinaa, Astryx, Avalon, Phoenix, Kailin, and Raina belong to me (though their lineage does not, nor do their last names). I'd love some feed back so R&R**_

_**A little smut, nothing too bad...but awesome all the same, awkwardness and hilarity are soon to follow, keep reading and please Review! I'm dying to know what you guys think! -M

* * *

**_

"Please leave your wands in your bags, and take out your potions textbooks." Draco said spelling out his last name on the board. Serinaa had her potions book in her lap as she leaned back in her chair, Astryx was trying to catch a few more z's and had even gone as far as to put her feet up on the desk with the book covering her face. Avalon was staring at the potions master dreamily as he underlined his last name.

"My name is Draco Malfoy and I will be your Potions Master for the next year and possibly longer should I come to like you." he smirked looking around the room. I couldn't help but roll my eyes and glance around the room. _There._ A meek hand slowly rose into the air. He nodded at the person who apparently was a girl from Ravenclaw.

"Excuse me Professor but what's in these cauldrons?" she asked. I glanced into my cauldron and smiled. The potion we chose to use turned into a clear, untraceable liquid when it had matured enough to use.

"It would appear to be water." Draco said reaching into the cauldron and sniffing the liquid that danced over his fingers. He placed one finger with the liquid on his tongue and closed his eyes trying to taste it.

"Excuse me Professor, could I have a word?" I turned to see the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher standing in the doorway. I paled when Draco opened his eyes and gazed upon the Boy Who Lived with lust in his eyes.

"Oh shit! Daddy's got the _hots _for the _Boy Who Lived_!" Astryx laughed leaning over to whisper in my ear. I watched in horror as Draco sauntered up to Harry who watched him curiously as Draco leaned on a desk to look him over. I watched a blush creep over Harry's cheeks and couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes professor?" Draco whispered huskily. I was doubled over on my desk at this point watching them with joyful tears in my eyes. Harry backed up and ran into the door where Draco smirked and closed off any means of escape for him.

"What are you doing Malfoy?" Harry asked scared at the drastic change in Draco's normal personality.

"Seducing you Potter, what does it look like I'm doing?" Draco purred in his ear. I watched Harry shudder as Draco apparently struck a good nerve, his blush deepened and he went to push the Slytherin away but Draco snaked his arms around Harry's waist and pulled Harry flush against himself.

"_Accio antidote_!" I cried out quickly trying not to laugh even harder. Astryx and Serinaa were on the floor at this point crying hysterically at the hilarity of it. I hopped out of my seat and ran up to the two professors, uncapped the potion and stuck it in Harry's protesting mouth just before Draco leaned forward and kissed the Boy Who lived lips. In shock I stumbled back but noticed Draco immediately opened his eyes and shoved Harry against the door, wiped his lips furiously and stomped back down to his desk.

I fell down onto a desk laughing as the whole class joined in cheering. I was stumbling back to my seat when a hand grasped my shoulder roughly. I turned to see Harry glaring at me, "Professor Malfoy I need a word with this student."

Draco nodded and waved his hand at us. I growled in my throat as he lead me outside the classroom. I felt Nissa crawl up into my hair and then sat beside my ear peeking out at the black haired man pulling me. Nissa's tongue tickled my ear as she hissed, "_Who's the bloke_?"

"_New teacher, probably thinks I caused the mishap in potions_." I softly hissed back. Professor Potter turned to stare at me for a moment, a look of confusion on his face.

"Are you then?" he asked. I raised an eyebrow at him in question. He frowned, "Were you behind Malfoy's odd behaviour?"

"What makes you think I was behind such a cruel practical joke sir?" I asked glaring at him a bit.

"_Oh so the love potion worked did it?"_ Nissa commented softly so as not to draw attention to herself. I smirked a bit.

"_Wish I had a camera on me, though dad might just obliviate my and the rest of the students memory because of it."_ I whispered at her. My lips were barely moving, the parsel-tongue hisses escaping the smallest parting of my lips.

"Why are you talking like that? And who is that?" Harry asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm answering your questions professor and I'm the only person other than you in this hallway." I said glaring up at him.

"You had the apparent antidote for Professor Malfoys ailment, I suspect that means you had something to do with the mysterious potion that made him act funny. Therefore you will be serving detention with me tonight after dinner, seven sharp miss..." Harry stopped realising he didn't know who he was talking to and I smirked.

"Riddle, Mesira Riddle."I said leaning on my left leg so the throbbing pain didn't return to my right one. He seemed to pale slightly at my words but his gaze hardened and he straightened up to seem more like an authority figure.

"Miss Riddle." he said flatly trying to hide the distaste in his words.

"Have I _upset_ the Great Boy Who Lived? Darn and here I was hoping to get an autograph." I rolled my eyes and smirked as he glared at me. "Tell me; did you kill my grandfather with a spell or your face?"

"Make that detention for the week Miss Riddle. Care to add more time to your sentence?" he said icily. I shrugged.

"A week with the Golden Boy, _oh joy._" I said brushing my hair behind my ear and looking down the hall boredly.

_"He's not a bad looking bloke... He seems a bit put off by me though, I'll leave you to it then."_ Nissa said as I felt her slip back through my hair and link herself gently on my chest.

"You have a snake as a familiar?" Professor Potter questioned. I nodded crossing my arms.

"I asked Headmistress McGonagall about her ages ago. I have written and verbal consent that allows me to have Nissa. Now if you'll excuse me professor," I sneered, his eyes piercing mine looking for the truth, "It is important for a Head Girl to be on top of her studies. Good day."

"Seven sharp Riddle." he called out as I walked back to potions. I rolled my eyes and pouted as I entered the room. I sat down silently as everyone was cleaning their cauldrons we were allowed to chat quietly and study for an upcoming quiz.

"What was that about L?" Astryx asked leaning over her desk to whisper at me. I shook my head, a sour expression marring my face.

"I'm serving detention with Potter tonight. He's convinced I'm evil." I sighed. She laughed and I turned to glare at her, "being devilish and being evil are two different things P, so don't even go there." I smirked.

"Fine fine." she smirked flipping through the pages the quiz would be on in a few days.

"What do we have next?" I asked leaning back in my chair and crossing my legs.

"We have Herbology with the HoppingPops- I mean Hufflepuffs." Serinaa smirked.

"Thanks E, what about you two?" I asked looking at Avalon and Astryx.

"We have Quidditch practice." Avalon said excitedly. It took me a moment to remember that we were all on our house teams. I smirked and she smiled, "I can't wait to get out there again! I'm second in command this year and first line chaser!"

"Chaser pfft! Now being a Beater? That's a position!" Astryx beamed. Avalon glared.

"You'd never win without chasers! How would you get points? Smack the quaffle around with your barbaric sticks?" Avalon sneered at Astryx who blushed a bit and glared at Avalon.

"All you do is shoot it in a hoop! It takes stamina and speed to keep bludgers away from the rest of the players. I don't care how fast you think you are Delacour you'd never be able to out fly me when there's a vicious Bludger on your tail!" Astryx smirked. Avalon snorted and smirked herself.

"Wasn't it you that couldn't get the quaffle through the hoop second year? So much for out flying me, and last year! I saved you from smacking into the parents stands! Out _fly_ you? I could out _walk_ you Lestrange." Avalon laughed as Astryx paled.

"Should I ask their opinions on keepers and seekers?" I asked nudging Serinaa playfully. The two stopped glaring at each other and turned to stare at us.

"Keepers and Seekers?" Astryx asked. I nodded when they snuck a confused glance to each other.

"Serinaa is Slytherin's keeper and I'm the seeker." I said simply. Understanding washed over their faces.

"Seeker is important because without a seeker to catch the snitch the game would never end." Serinaa said flipping through another page.

"Keepers are important because they can refuse points to the other team so that when the seeker ends the game the team with the higher points wins." I said glancing around the room, the girl who had raised her hand to question Draco was talking with a Slytherin girl whose name escaped me. The Slytherin was telling an apparently interesting story that the young Ravenclaw seemed scared but fascinated by.

"So who blabbed about the potion in the cauldrons?" I asked softly looking at the white blonde haired girl with interest. Avalon looked down at the girl when Astryx nearly leapt over the desks shouting.

"Kailin!"Astryx exclaimed as the girl turned to look up at her.

"Miss Lestrange, would it be so _difficult_ for you to shut your _mouth _and get back to _studying_?" Draco sneered. Astryx glared at him and sunk down in her chair.

"Sorry sir." she said through clenched teeth. I giggled and she turned her glare to me.

"You want a fist in that face of yours?" she hissed. I held up my hands passively and turned back to my book as Draco stood from his chair and went to the centre of the classroom.

"Be aware that potions will not always be as _entertaining_ as today. And that I _will_ punish those who run their mouths in my class. You are dismissed." he said turning on his heel and sitting back down at his desk.

I grabbed my bag and walked up to the entrance to the castle. From there Avalon and Astryx parted ways with us and ran off toward the quidditch pitch. I looked at the greenhouses with a sneer, "God I hate Herbology."


	10. Dirty Rats and Spies

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Scorpius Malfoy, Hogwarts, or any other place or character from JK Rowlings stories. I am writing this fan fic for entertaining purposes only. Mesira, Serinaa, Astryx, Avalon, Phoenix, Kailin, and Raina belong to me (though their lineage does not, nor do their last names). I'd love some feed back so R&R**_

_**A little transfiguration quarkiness, awkwardness and hilarity are soon to follow, so keep reading and please Review! I'm dying to know what you guys think! **_

**_Also Thanks to Serinaa and Astryx! You guys help me out so much with this story! Two bestest friends ever! The third best friend? She's too busy being perfect lmao Enjoy!_**_** -M**_

_**

* * *

**_

Herbology was uneventful, save the moment Professor Longbottom found the 'weeded' plants in the sixth year section of the greenhouses. He nearly fainted as I high fived Serinaa under the table.

"Should we wait for Ava and Tryx?" I asked pulling my bag up off the ground and swinging it over my shoulder.

"Sure, maybe we can watch them chew each other out again." Serinaa smirked stepping outside the greenhouse. We saw the two headed toward the Entrance Hall fighting over something that had obviously happened just before the end of class, Astryx seemed very pleased with herself and Avalon seemed mad.

"What's got your knickers in a twist?" I laughed as Avalon growled at Astryx.

"I managed to smack one of the quaffles into the hoop." she beamed. Ava growled and stomped into the castle.

"It doesn't matter! Merlins sake it was a lucky shot and that's all!" Ava yelled drawing attention from a couple of fourth years walking by. "What are you looking at pip-squeaks?"

"Aw Ava don't be so mad! It'll only make Tryx happier." I whispered in Ava's ear. She sighed and nodded and the four of us walked up to Transfiguration with excited smirks on our faces.

Professor McGonagall was waiting patiently for our class as we took our seats. Astryx was trying to dig her book out of the bottom of her bag and her collection of potion cheat sheets fell to the floor. She growled and haphazardly picked up the papers and tufted them back into her bag. I pulled my book out of the side pocket, removed my wand from my bun and leaned on my arm waiting for class to start. Soon the rest of the Slytherins, Ravenclaws and Gryffindors filed in and took their seats. I eyed Phoenix as she sat beside me and sighed, shuffling closer to Serinaa as McGonagall began to speak. "Welcome to sixth year Transfiguration. I am pleased to see all of the houses are peacefully cooperating. Now then we are going to have partners this year for projects; I have already chosen partners so there will be no choosing friends." she said as the class groaned.

"Yes well your partners will also be from different houses. I expect you all to use your study time wisely." she said handing us pieces of paper. As soon as our fingers touched the paper the name of our partner appeared in shiny black ink. I heard Phoenix growl and when I grabbed my paper I saw why. On the plain white parchment an invisible hand scrawled the name "Phoenix Vance." in big bold letters.

"Who's Scorpius Malfoy?" I heard Astryx ask behind me. I sighed and pointed to the blonde haired boy beside her. "Oh well how do you do?" she smiled; I smirked when he rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. "Nice to meet you mister personality." she laughed turning to Avalon.

"The first project will be due in two weeks; you must write individual essays and have a presentation on Metamorphaguses and their traits." McGonagall said turning to write the word on the board. I smirked as Serinaa handed me a note: 'You'll tell me stuff right?'

I dipped my quill in some ink and scribbled: 'Of course if I've got this report in the bag you do too.' she smiled at me and I felt a sharp pain in my side and turned to see Phoenix glaring at me. McGonagall smiled and said, "Please take the remainder of class to get to know your partners."

"What Vance?" I sneered. She glared.

"I'm just as unhappy about this as you are Riddle, but it's one trimester, think we can refrain from killing each other for that long?" she said through clenched teeth. I smirked feeling great that I was making her so angry just because we were partners.

"Truce then." I said happily offering her my hand. She inwardly groaned and accepted my hand with a slight shake. "So you're a Gryffindor huh? Is it really as red and gold in the common room as everyone says it is?"

"Not really, we have a lot of paintings hanging on the wall...though during quidditch season it is." she said slowly thinking over her words before she said them.

"I'm not going to bite hun, Headmistress said to get to know our partners and that's what I'm doing." I smiled taking out a blank sheet of parchment and began to write about Metamorphaguses boredly. I could feel her staring at my paper when finally she softly asked.

"How do you know all that?" her eyes were softer toward me as I glanced up and I smiled.

"Let's just say I know we have the presentation in the bag." I said and as she stared at my eyes in question I changed the colour from a purple-blue to a dark chocolate brown and back. She blinked and I smirked.

"You're a-?" she started and I put my index finger to my lips with a smile.

"And people think I just dye my hair a lot. If you want, we can talk more about it later." I said with a smile she nodded then glanced over at McGonagall

"Does she know?" Phoenix asked softly. I looked up to see Headmistress McGonagall walking around her desk and to the board. I shook my head slightly.

"Is everyone done with the information on the board?" McGonagall asked as I snuck a glance at Avalon and Serinaa. I could feel Astryx hanging over the desk behind us excitedly. We silently nodded and the old headmistress nodded, turned and picked up the eraser.

With a frightened squeal the eraser sprang to life, whiskers forming by the teachers thumb and a long fleshy tail protruding from the back of the eraser by her pinky finger. She yelped in surprise and dropped the squealing and dusty thing, just as it hit the floor a set of hind legs sprang out by the tail and it smacked it's front end onto the ground where its face and smaller front limbs popped out of it's still square body. With a dusty shake of it's body the rat turned from box shaped to a large, rather pear shaped animal that began scurrying around the classroom being frightened off by the shrieks and yells of the students clamouring to get out of the way.

"What is the meaning of this?" Headmistress yelled pointing her wand at the rat and returning it to it's former immobile state. I was on the desk with the other girls of the class hiding my smile from the angry teacher. When she received no answer she sighed irritably and dismissed us early.

I grabbed my things and put them into my bag quietly hiding my surprise and excitement from the prank being such a huge success. I heard Astryx humming some muggle song happily as she stuffed her book into her bag crunching a few helpless papers to the bottom of her bag, she zipped up the bag and put it on. Avalon was pulling her purse over her shoulder and carrying a small notebook as she leaned against the desk waiting for us. I looked at her desk and then back at her when she smiled and said, "I have a gift for shrinking spells."

"Along with a gift of being a smug git." Astryx smirked running out the door to avoid being hit by the now glaring green eyed witch. I laughed and walked out after her, Serinaa yawned and trotted along as we marched toward the library.

"The only smug git around here is you Lestrange." I laughed putting my wand in my pocket.

"How's being paired with Nix?" she asked smirking, "I know nothing about the rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor but it must be unbearable to work with that smug witch with a capital 'b.'" I rolled my eyes with a smirk.

"Being raised in a Slytherin family gives you all the smugness and pompous behaviour I'd ever need. Which reminds me how's the young Malfoy doing with a snarky Ravenclaw girl as his partner?" I heard Astryx groan and smiled, "That bad huh?"

"It's all pureblood this and mudblood that. I want to stuff a dirty shoe in his mouth... Preferably one with dog business on it." She smirked as we entered the quiet library. We nodded at Madame Pince and went to the back of the library where we found a deserted area perfect for goofing off. I pulled out some candy from the previous days adventures and we dumped our things on the floor and sat down against the cool stone wall.

We tried and more often than not failed at flinging candy into each other's mouths. Astryx kept her eyes on the candy as it flew through the air and I laughed as it ricocheted off her nose and onto her unopened books beside her. "Do it again!" she coaxed unable to resist such a challenge.

Feeling a bit sinister I pretended to aim it at her mouth but flung it too high upwards for her to grab. Before my mind could comprehend what I was seeing she hopped up and caught it in her mouth smirking at me with triumph in her eyes.

"I thought you might do that." she said sitting down she shut her eyes smugly and continued to smirk.

"Why just because I'm such a nice person?" I laughed.

"Nah, it was written all over your face." Astryx said grabbing her books and waving to Avalon as she marched proudly out of the room to get ready for dinner.

"Written all over your face? From what I could tell you where aiming at her mouth." Avalon said watching her friend disappear between the bookcases. I looked at Serinaa and she shrugged.

"I...have to go to the bathroom." I announced getting up, then held my hand up behind me. "No thanks on the company" I heard the two settle back down and open their books. Without another sound I followed Astryx out of the library and into the hallway, keeping close enough to hear anything odd but far enough away to spy successfully.

Scorpio rounded the corner and slammed into her causing her to spill all of her books onto the floor. as she bent down to pick them up Scorpio eyed her suspiciously. "Where is your ringleader? Or are you going off to find your sister to change her diaper?" he smirked leaning against the wall.  
She stopped picking up her things and looked up slowly at the blonde boy. "Excuse me?"

"You heard. I figured Mez had you on such a short leash that she'd only allow you to piss and change your baby sisters diapers alone." he sneered. Astryx stood up and stepped over her things lightly as if she wanted to examine the boy closer. She pointed her finger at him and he seemed to stiffen as they locked eyes.

"Riddle is no one's master, particularly not my own. As for my sister? Well..." I could see her grin turn into a wicked smirk from where I stood hidden, "let's just say she can fend for herself." Her finger barely seemed to touch his neck when a pained gasp came from his throat. "Now unless you want something sacred of yours removed and shoved down your throat I suggest you leave and never speak to me in such a manner again. Understand?" He cried out in pain and sank to the floor, a cut forming on his cheek as if he'd been hit viciously.

She walked back over to pick up her things and as she walked by him he jumped back realising his robe was suddenly lit on fire. She smirked as he tried to put it out, failing miserably and burning his hands. "What a pathetic excuse for a wizard." She spat at his feet and turned the fire extinguishing on his robe as she disappeared around the corner.


	11. Astryx's Tale

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Scorpius Malfoy, Hogwarts, or any other place or character from JK Rowlings stories. I am writing this fan fic for entertaining purposes only. Mesira, Serinaa, Astryx, Avalon, Phoenix, Kailin, and Raina belong to me (though their lineage does not, nor do their last names). I'd love some feed back so R&R**_

_**A little Astryx action! She wanted a chapter dedicated to her and because she's so Badass I figured why not?Also Kailin says more than a sentence!  
**_

_**Awkwardness and hilarity are soon to follow, so keep reading and please Review! I'm dying to know what you guys think! **_

**_Also Thanks to Serinaa and Astryx! You guys help me out so much with this story! Two bestest friends ever! The third best friend? She's too busy being perfect lmao Enjoy!_**_** -M**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Nah, it was written all over your face." Astryx smirked grabbing her things and leaving to get ready for dinner. She silently walked through the near empty hallways enjoying the peace as her footsteps echoed through the corridor. She was walking past another hallway when someone suddenly crashed into her causing her to drop her books and notes onto the floor.

She glanced over to see a sneering blonde haired boy glaring at her, she rolled her eyes and bent down to grab her things. Scorpio eyed her suspiciously. "Where is your ringleader? Or are you going off to find your sister to change her diaper?" he smirked leaning against the wall.

Rage instantly filled her and she stopped picking up her things to glare at him. To gain a little ground Astryx stood up and with as much venom in her voice as Mesira's snake had in it's entire body Astryx whispered, "Excuse me?"

"You heard. I figured Mez had you on such a short leash that she'd only allow you to piss and change your baby sisters diapers alone." he sneered. Astryx felt all her self control slip from her grasp as he spoke. She lightly stepped over her things and pointed her finger at his throat she felt her fury drift through her veins like a strong river current. When her eyes glared into the boys pale silver-blue eyes he froze and Astryx could feel her magic constricting him. She grinned as a whimper of pain echoed in his throat.

"Riddle is no one's master, particularly not my own. As for my sister? Well..." her grin turned into a wicked smirk as he pleaded soundlessly, "Let's just say she can fend for herself." Her finger barely seemed to touch his neck when a louder pained gasp came from his throat. "Now unless you want something sacred of yours removed and shoved down your throat I suggest you leave and never speak to me in such a manner again. Understand?" He cried out in pain and sank to the floor, a cut forming on his cheek as if he'd been hit viciously. Astryx flexed her hand allowing the magic to recede from the boy.

She walked back over to pick up her things and as she walked by him she figured he hadn't suffered enough and flicked her hand at a bit of fabric on his person where a bright orange flame appeared. He jumped back realising his robe was suddenly lit on fire. She smirked as he tried to put it out, failing miserably and burning his hands. "What a pathetic excuse for a wizard." She spat at his feet and turned the fire extinguishing on his robe as she disappeared around the corner.

As Astryx climbed the stairs she realised that the boy she recently lit on fire was her transfiguration partner. She groaned loudly and stomped up to the Ravenclaw portrait. The figure asked for the password and Astryx growled, "Nobility."

She climbed into the portrait and ran through the blue and purple common up to her dorm. Astryx kicked her door open waking up Kailin who was using her study time as nap time.

"What's all this then?" Kailin mumbled sleep still trying to reclaim her. Astryx threw her bag onto her bed and flung herself down on her bed. Kailin yawned and then chucked a pillow at the girls head.

"I just torched my transfig partner after leaving the library." Astryx grumbled turning her head toward her friend who began laughing.

"Torched a Malfoy did you? I can't wait to see his face at dinner." Kailin laughed catching the pillow that Astryx flung back at her. Grabbing her own pillow Astryx hid her head under the soft fabric.

"He's more of a hit than Mez was. If I have to befriend a third Slytherin I might as well go live in the dungeons!" Astryx scoffed. Kailin rolled her eyes and ripped the pillow off of Astryx head, but before Astryx could complain Kailin had hold of her legs and was dragging her out of the dorm. "What the bloody hell are you doing Kailin?" Astryx yelled clawing at the ground.

"Going to dinner of course." Kailin said with a sweet smile. Astryx fumbled for the door frame a bruise forming on her stomach and side from when Kailin dragged her off the bed.

"Let me up! If you drag me down those stairs I'll murder you Black!"Astryx growled holding the door jam tightly; Kailin sighed and dropped her feet with a painful thud.

"Well come on then!" Kailin said pulling Astryx up and slamming the dorm room shut before Astryx could run back inside and lock the door. Astryx crossed her arms and went down into the common room with her friend.

"I hope they have pudding." Astryx said softly as they crawled back out the portrait hole. She heard Kailin laugh.

"It wouldn't be Hogwarts without pudding." Kailin said skipping toward the Great Hall. There were a lot of people there, a little unusual for dinner, usually the Great Hall filled up about halfway through dinner. It was then that Astryx noticed there were very few students higher than third years present, the new ones must've had a rough day.

Astryx saw her sister slurping up pasta and laughing with one of her friends at the Slytherin table. When Bellatrix noticed her sister she waved at her enthusiastically and Astryx gave her a quick wave, Bella's too perky to be a Slytherin. Kailin grabbed Astryx by the back of her robes and tugged her down to sit, backwards, at the Ravenclaw table.

"Are you ever going to let me sit like a normal human being?" Astryx asked rolling her eyes at her friend and leaning back onto the table. Kailin smirked and shook her head. With a sigh Astryx turned back around to face the Slytherin table when she noticed Mesira and Serinaa came into the hall. They were talking about something and didn't notice when Astryx gave them a little wave. She shrugged figuring she'd talk with them later in the Room of Requirement which reminded her.

"Hey Kai, you want to go to a welcome home party tonight?" Astryx asked leaning closer to her friend. Kailin looked up from her plate with a confused look. "it's bein' hosted by the Slytherins and Mez said we could invite whoever we wanted." Kailin seemed deep in thought for a second then nodded.

"Can I invite Raina? Shes a puff that's real antisocial, a party might do her some good." Kailin asked pointing to the Hufflepuff table and indicating a girl with black hair and blue eyes who was mesmerised by a book in front of her.

"Lemme check real quick." Astryx said getting up and heading over to the Slytherin table. "Hey Mez!"

"'Ello Tryxie, what can I do for you this evening?" Mesira smiled up at her, Astryx fought back a laugh.

"Other than not calling me Tryxie?" she asked a smirk on her lips. Mesira rolled her eyes with a smile and nodded, "Well I was wondering if we had invited any Puffs to the party tonight?" Astryx asked sitting down opposite the two girls.

Mesira looked at Serinaa who looked like she was thinking then shook her head stabbing the bit of steak she had with her fork and pulled out a notebook out of her robes. She flipped through a few pages then nodded at Mesira.

"We don't have any Puffs invited so invite whoever you want, so long as they aren't tattletales. Got it?" Mesira said with a laugh as Serinaa tried unsticking her fork from her meat. Astryx smiled and nodded, with a wave she got up and turned to head back to the Ravenclaw table.

She slammed into someone for the second time today and nearly fell backwards onto the Slytherin table. A boy's voice was growling, "What the bloody hell is going on?" Astryx heard two people stand up behind her. _'Oh its one of the Ravenclaw girls that Riddle hangs out with._' the same voice echoed in her head. Astryx looked up with a glare to see the apparent Head Boy of Slytherin eyeing her suspiciously.

"I was walking obviously. You had a better sight of what was going on so why don't you just shove off then?" Astryx growled crossing her arms and glaring at the boy.

"Mind your attitude little Ravenclaw." the boy said coldly. He shoved Astryx slightly, pushing her shoulder to make her take a step back. "Next time I won't be so nice." with that he turned and found a seat nearby.

"I'll take a punk like you on any day you git." Astryx said loudly causing the Head boy to turn and glare at her; she smirked and stuck out her tongue and the boy. She then strutted over to the Ravenclaw passing a very confused and slightly jumpy Malfoy along the way.


	12. Dinner and Detention, Riddle Stlye

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Scorpius Malfoy, Hogwarts, or any other place or character from JK Rowlings stories. I am writing this fan fic for entertaining purposes only. Mesira, Serinaa, Astryx, Avalon, Phoenix, Kailin, Severion and Raina belong to me (though their lineage does not, nor do their last names). I'd love some feed back so R&R**_

_**Awkwardness and hilarity are soon to follow, so keep reading and please Review! I'm dying to know what you guys think! **_

**_Also Thanks to Serinaa and Astryx! You guys help me out so much with this story! Two bestest friends ever! The third best friend? She's too busy being perfect lmao Enjoy!_**_** -M**_

_**

* * *

**_I watched Astryx collide with the arrogant Head Boy and immediately stood up, his eyes locked with mine for a second and he turned his attention back to Astryx. They were glaring at each other and talking but I couldn't make out anything other than when Astryx called out, "I'll take a punk like you on any day you git!"

"She knows how to get on a persons bad side huh?" Serinaa asked sitting back down. I couldn't help but laugh as I watched Astryx strut back to her table. I tore my gaze away when Scorpio sat down in front of me. I smiled at him and he smirked back, something I couldn't figure out glinting in his eyes.

"So what are you doing before the party?" he asked his voice a bit husky. I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing, apparently Serinaa had no problem embarrassing him and burst out laughing. He glared at her and she smirked.

"This one's got a detention with Saint Potter, but I'm sure if you coax her with enough Firewhiskey tonight you can do whatever you want with her." Serinaa laughed as I elbowed her roughly in the ribs. She glanced at me knowingly and then smirked in triumph when I looked away pouting.

"Speaking of which it's already 6:30," I pouted. I glanced up at the teachers table. They were speaking quietly about how the classes of the day had gone. I saw Potter say something when dad turned his head toward me with a questioning glance. I rolled my eyes and he looked back at Potter with a bit of a glare.

"Potter thinks that you were behind the prank?" Scorpio asked causing me to turn back toward him. I nodded and stabbed the bit of steak in front of me.

"Thinks he's right just 'cause he defeated the Dark Lord." I scoffed. I leaned over my food and smirked at Scorpio. "He's so full of himself, probably engorio'd his ego or some such nonsense."

"Well no one could defeat one of the most powerful wizards until he came along." Serinaa said.

"So he didn't die! Whoop de do!" I sneered glancing up at the teachers table again. Potter looked close to finishing his meal and I ate the last bit of my meal.

"Where are you off to?" Serinaa asked glancing at the clock. I still had twenty minutes before I had to be in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. I smirked grabbing an ice cream cone and licked the creamy frozen dessert. I saw Scorpio squirm in his seat and I smiled at Serinaa.

"Potter seems like one of those blokes that likes to torture his students so I'm going to hit the loo before I go." I said. I grabbed my things and left the hall eating my ice cream.

As I turned a corner I was roughly grabbed and shoved into a broom closet. Before I could protest the person had slammed me harshly against the wall and a few brooms. A cold voice asked, "tonight is still on?"

"Miss Vance, if you so needed to talk to me you could have simply asked to speak to me. My back can only bruise so much you know." I said forcing her back. She stumbled in the darkness and I pulled out my wand the tip glowing brightly as I glared at her annoyed. "Yes tonight is still on which happens to remind me. We will need to ensure safe passage through the school after hours for our fellow house mates. If you agree to bring the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors to their common rooms I will bring the Hufflepuffs and the Slytherins to their dorms. Agreed?" The girl, slightly caught off guard nodded slowly. I dusted myself off and crossed my arms looking her over, "it's a causal event...you'll need your house robes to safely transport the students back but feel free to wear whatever you please tonight."

"I thought for sure the party was canceled." Phoenix mumbled. I raised my eyebrow in curiosity and she looked at me interest, "rumor has it that the new Defense Against the Dark Arts gave you a detention for tonight."

"Why would my detention hinder the party?" I asked she shrugged. "I am all about my promises, people are looking forward to this event and I'll be damned if Saint Potter will make me disappoint my friends and fellow classmates."

"That's very hospitable of you." she said sarcastically. "I'd think it's Slytherin of me, we are all about image are we not?" I said with a smirk. I walked over to the door an opened it and glanced over my shoulder, "Seriously though it's casual tonight. See you at midnight.

I heard the clock in the hospital wing strike 7 and with I sigh I climbed the stairs to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. The stairs cooperated and sadly didn't slow my travel. I would have rather been crucio'd into insanity than been forced into detention with the creep that hit on me at the pub just last night.

I adjusted my bag on my shoulder and squared my shoulders. With a loud bang I swung the door open and strutted inside. The boy who lived was glaring at me, obviously startled by my loud entrance. I rolled my eyes at him and threw my things to the floor by a desk. I plopped down in the chair, swung my legs onto the desk and leaned back in the chair closing my eyes with a displeased sigh.

"How kind of you to join us Miss Riddle. What are you doing?" I opened my eyes halfway to look completely uninterested. He had his hand balled into a tight fist with his other hand clamped down on top. His knuckles were turning white and I knew I was aggravating him.

"Well I figured that I could take a nap or stare absentmindedly for the entire detention. What say you potter? Oh my apologies, Professor." I drawled, venom cascading over my words flawlessly. His gaze hardened and I couldn't help but smirk.

"Actually… Mesira, was it?" he smiled. I frowned displeased with his change in attitude he stood up and walked over to my desk and I raised an eyebrow. "You will be writing lines tonight with a fellow Slytherin."

He handed me a blank piece of parchment and with a smile that made me want to smack him. He grabbed my feet and pushed them on to the floor. I growled softly, unable to stop myself and reached into my bag for my quill. He smirked, _the whelp_, and turned on his heel to sit back at his desk.

"Another Slytherin eh? Are you collecting us you pervy old man?" I asked leaning on my left hand with a smirk.

"I hope not, I don't do bottom." a male voice came from next to me. Had I not trained myself to expect such things since hanging out with Astryx I probably would have jumped out of my skin. Instead I simply turned and looked at him.

He was a rather tan, handsome bloke with green hair and bright blue eyes. He playfully smiled at me and I continued to stare in curiosity. He seemed familiar, he was at least the same age as me so probably in the same class but I could place where I'd seen his face before so I decided to investigate.

"What's your name?"I asked. He seemed momentarily disappointed and I smiled shyly, "I'm terrible with names, just ask my friend Serinaa. I once called her Stephanie by mistake!"

"My names Severion Luvsong. I'm in your year but obviously we don't talk much." he smiled. There was delight in his eyes, perhaps he liked talking about himself? Seemed Slytherin enough.

"Enough you two. Mesira you will write 'I will not spike the potion masters cauldron' and Severion you will write 'telling first years that making friends with the giant squid is a bad idea.' a thousand times." Potter said casting a silencing spell.

I saw an extra piece of parchment was stuck to the piece the boy who lived gave me and I smirked. Without causing too much of a stir I pulled the parchment out from under my lines and stuck it between Severion and I. I saw him glance at it then me as I scribbled 'You told the first years befriending the giant squid was a good idea? You're a funny guy'

'I got the inspiration from your duel with it the other day. You're a very talented witch.' he scribbled back. I had gotten about ten lines done when I glanced back at the paper, reading it over I couldn't help but smirk.

'I'm here to inspire and awe. Speaking of which what are you up to after this?' I jotted down looking up quickly before inching the paper back to him. Potter was busy grading papers, what a mean git! Giving a quiz on the first day? I sneered at the man but glared down at my paper as I continued to write.

'The great Mesira Riddle is asking me to accompany her somewhere?' he wrote slowly my hand was aching at this point we were both nearly done. He had gotten distracted by the words he was writing and it had taken a while for him to respond.

'Unless you aren't up for a good party.' I wrote back. I put down my quill for a moment to massage my hand, the silencing charm seemed to still be working because I swore out loud when my hand began to cramp but no noise escaped my lips.

'It would be my greatest pleasure.' I looked at the words with a smirk. I didn't really know the boy and I already had him wrapped around my finger? I truly was amazing, another smirk graced my lips as I thought of Astryx.

'I trust you know the boys team? Meet Serinaa and I in the common room at 11:45 tonight with them.' I saw him read it over and a smile graced his lips he turned his head and smiled at me. Nodding he continued to write.

I realised suddenly that someone was walking toward us. I placed my hand on the spare bit of parchment and all of our writings disappeared. Touching his paper for a moment a he glanced at me as the rest of his paper filled itself out stopping at the thousandth line. Potter was still a small distance from me and I pretended to scribble away as my parchment filled itself out too.

"What are you two doing." he questioned leaning over the desks, I felt a slight tingle in my throat and knew I could talk again.

"We're snogging. What's it look like?" I asked leaning back in my chair. I noticed Severion seemed to blush a little at my statement and I smirked at the teacher.

"Are you finished with your lines?" he smirked thinking we were taking a break I nodded lacing my fingers together with an amused expression. He looked at the parchment in shock, with a quick wave of his wand a puff of green smoke appeared and he growled angrily. "You two used your wands didn't you?"

"Well professor if you had taken the time to notice my wand is in my bag as I do believe mister Luvsongs is. Please explain to me how one might go about using their wands when said wands aren't accessible?" I smirked at him and he glanced at the floor by his feet both of our wands were poking out of our school bags.

"Dismissed. Same time tomorrow Miss Riddle." he growled and with a sweep of his cloak he disappeared into his private quarters. I rolled my eyes and got up to stretch.

"That was wicked Mesira!" Severion said getting up and leaning against the desk. His arms were crossed over his chest and he had a sneaky smirk on his face. I smirked back.

"All in a days work love." I grabbed my bag and turned to exit the room. I glanced back at him, he was blushing like mad and I couldn't help but smile, "Come on then."

He scurried to pick up his book bag and fell in step beside me. He was at least five inches taller than me but he seemed toned as if he had been training all summer, "Are you joining the quidditch team this year?"

"I was thinking about it, my father might finally be proud of me he always wanted his son to be an athlete. With you as seeker and Serinaa as keeper I could probably do well as a chaser or a beater. I've got the muscles of a beater but I'm quick on a broomstick."

"Are you? Perhaps we can test that tomorrow at practice." I said with a smile. He was so tall I couldn't imagine him being a chaser, he didn't seem quick at all.

"You know when they are doing tryouts then?" he asked eagerly.

"When you schedule 'em it's pretty hard not to know about them." I said.

"You're team captain too? Brilliant! We'll win the Quidditch Cup as well as the House Cup this year for sure!" he exclaimed happily. I bit my lip trying not to laugh.

"Thanks now remember, midnight in the common room. We have to ensure no one will see you before we get to the Room." I said, we had arrived at the Slytherin portrait and with a smile I gave him a small kiss on the cheek, "Later love."

The colour on his face rivaled the red of Gryffindor. I sauntered off and up the stairs to see Serinaa snoring away on her bed. 'A nap is a good idea,' I thought as I waved my hand at the night stand. Our lights turned off and would turn back on at 11:20pm so that we'd be able to get ready.


	13. Welcome to Club Mez

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Scorpius Malfoy, Hogwarts, or any other place or character from JK Rowlings stories. I am writing this fan fic for entertaining purposes only. Mesira, Serinaa, Astryx, Avalon, Phoenix, Kailin, Severion and Raina belong to me (though their lineage does not, nor do their last names) Also I own nothing from A Very Potter Musical...Including Rumbleroar...Unfortunately. I'd love some feed back so R&R**_

_**Awkwardness and hilarity? This chapter has a lot! Keep reading and please Review! I'm dying to know what you guys think! **_

_**NOTE! There's a bit of Girl on Girl smut in this chapter, nothing more than a brief snogging session but you've been warned!  
**_

**_Also Thanks to Serinaa and Astryx! You guys help me out so much with this story! Two bestest friends ever! The third best friend? She's too busy being perfect lmao Enjoy!_**_** -M**_

* * *

"Shut that racket up!" Serinaa growled throwing a large pillow at my bed night stand. I yawned and was awarded with a mouthful of feather down. I spit and coughed when I heard a gasping wheezing sound. I turned to see Serinaa in hysterics on the floor. I spit out the last feather and grabbed my pillow smacking her when she was down. I smirked in satisfaction as she blinked up at me feathers covering her person.

"Wakey wakey dear Serinaa." she leapt to her feet and tackled me to the ground. I yelped in surprise and began to laugh out as she tickled me. "No!No Riaa! Please stop! Ahhahahaha!" I laughed squirming under her. Once I was laughing so hard I couldn't breathe Serinaa stopped and let me up with a smirk.

"Let that be a lesson to you." she smirked heading toward her closet. She pulled out a dark dress. I stumbled over to her to get a better look and smiled, it was so Serinaa. The dress was satin black, cut short only covering halfway up her thigh. It was ruffled up to her bodice, a thick strip of glittering diamonds separating the ruffled black fabric from the smooth heart shaped upper half of her dress. Calling it beautiful wouldn't give it justice.

She laid it on the bed and went to the vanity to put on some make up, it was a bit dark, the smokey eyeshadow and red lips against her pale skin, but it suited her well. She pointed her wand at her hair and without a word it turned into a darker purple with a bit of a wave to it. She did it up in a half ponytail the waves adding a gorgeous touch to her look.

"Vanity hogger." I smirked, she rolled her eyes and got up to put on her dress. I took her place and began applying some eyeliner, natural looking eyeshadow and a red lipstick. I liked when my lips stood out a bit from the rest of me I blushed slightly, "you recon my secret admirer will be there? He's a Slytherin but I'm not sure if his initials are his first and last or first and middle." I sighed leaning back to look at myself.

"It's probably one of the boys on the guys team, have you honestly seen how Scorpius looks at you?" she said pulling the dress over her upper body and black panties. I watched as my hair changed from one look to another, long hair, short hair, up hair, down. I looked back at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Cori? Really?" I rested my head on the back of the chair my hair settling in a wavy black done half up, ringlets gracing and framing the sides of my face.

"You are a lush." she laughed she grabbed her heels and sat on her bed to put them on. Shamelessly I got up and stripped down to my knickers. She looked at me like I was insane then rolled her eyes and fixed the clasp of her left heel.

I grabbed my dress it was dark green and lacy. It went a quarter ways down to my knee at least two inches shorter than Serinaa's dress. Hidden in the green lace were spots of silver causing it to point out my curves and highlight them. The dress was a corset top and fit snugly around my bust. I lifted my hand and my heels flew into my hand.

"Oh I invited another kid today during detention, he'll be waiting in the common room." I said putting the shoes on. She was making sure she looked alright in the mirror.

"Another admirer of yours?" she asked wiping a bit of smudged make up from her face.

"Something like that, his names Severion." I said. She stopped what she was doing for a second and turned slowly to face me.

"Severion Luvsong?" she asked softly, her voice was almost scary. I nodded slowly giving her a confused look. She instantly glared. "That wicked little-! I'm going to crucio his ass!" she growled fiercely.

"Whoa calm down Riaa! He didn't do anything wrong!" I said standing in front of her and placing a hand on her shoulder. Then I raised a suspicious eye to hers, "did he?" She sneered but shook her head. I patted her shoulder and grabbed my school robes as I exited the dorm. I threw them over my shoulders and bewitched Serinaa's and my dresses to look like school uniforms to anyone over the age of 18.

I sauntered into the common room to see Severion and Scorpius talking quietly. Severion was in a white tux with a blue vest and tie. Scorpio was wearing a green and silver tee shirt with dark jeans and a black blazer. They both looked handsome. I smirked walking over to them, Serinaa smiled at Zambini before joining me and the two boys.

"Lovely as always my dear." Severion said taking my hand gently and kissing it. I blushed and mumbled a thanks.

"Lovely can't describe her, there isn't a word to describe how beautiful she is." Scorpius said with a warm smile. I blushed even deeper.

"Firewhiskey is supposed to be tinting my cheeks red not you two." I teased. Grabbed my wand and Serinaa followed suit, I watched the boys tense as we pointed the wands at them. With a sharp tap to the top their heads they slowly began to disappear before our eyes, I turned to Riaa and tapped her on the head as well. "I'm going to cast a silently charm on your all so just stay close behind me and the invisibility charm should cease when we get inside the Room."

With a wave of my wand their voices and ruffling robes ceased making noise. I nodded and lead the invisible bunch out of the common room and toward the Hufflepuff common room. I made my footsteps loud as I neared alerting the three waiting people of my presence. There was a black haired girl with a Head Girl badge and two others, one a red head boy and the other a black haired boy. "State your business."

"Don't tread on me." they stated softly. I nodded pointing my wand at the two boys, after two more sharp taps to the head they were also invisible. I nodded at the girl and we started up the steps toward the Room of Requirement.

We heard shuffling as we neared the door and grabbed our wands muttering lumos as we rounded the last corner. I saw Phoenix glaring at the wall were the Room was located and then turned to a Ravenclaw Head Boy standing next to her. I smirked when my voice made them jump, "State your business."

"Don't tread on me." Phoenix growled stepping forward obviously annoyed by the snake reference. I shooed her away from the door and pictured the Room exactly the way I wanted it and walked in front of it.

Instantly a black door with shining silver bolts popped up in front of me. With a smirk I grabbed the silver doorknob turned to the group and opened the door with a smug, "Welcome to Club Mez."

The group entered the room and gasped. I closed the door behind me and smirked. There were the House colours artistically portrayed on the walls above the bar filled with every muggle and wizard alcoholic drink one could think of. Fancy drink glasses hung just below the House colours and shined when the lights from the dance floor flashed over them. The dance floor was black but was the perfect size for the amount of people we had invited the lights for the evening were floating and spinning above the floor, causing a swirling mass of playful colours streaming across the room. I stepped inside, pulled off my robe and tossed it onto a black leather couch. Everyone, including the previously invisible and silenced people followed suit, I strutted to the bar and grabbed the Firewhiskey. With a wave toward the dance floor the music began to play and everyone smiled excitedly.

"Here's the rules ladies and gents," I said holding out my hand. Enough glasses for everyone there appeared in front of me. Upon hearing me say rules the group groaned. With a smirk I poured the liquid courage into the glasses, "No hexing, no telling. Now drink, dance and be merry!" I said grabbing one of the glasses in front of me. The other glasses flew to every person and I held the glass high. With loud cheers they held their drinks up high and we all downed our first shots of the night.

The next three hours were spent drinking laughing and acting a bit sluttish. The boys had to be the worst though, at one point Severion was tightening his tie around his head and shaking his butt in the most hysterical manner. Soon, drunk and sweating the boys and girls team stumbled over to a couple of leather couches. The girl that Astryx invited, Raina and Phoenix also joined us.

"Who," hiccup and giggle," Who wants to play a game?" Astryx slurred leaning on Avalon who was red faced from giggling. I smirked and turned to Serinaa who was apparently also a giggly drunk.

"I do! Let's- let's play erm truth or dare!" Phoenix smirked eying me. I raised my eye but nodded with a defiant smirk plastered on my face.

"One, two, three-not it!" I said putting my finger on my nose. I burst out laughing when Astryx and Avalon ended up smacking themselves in the face in their hurry to not be it. Apparently Zambini was the last one to even try moving because he groaned.

"Fine!" he glanced around the group and smirked at Astryx. "You, Astrid."

"It's Astryx you lush." she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah whatever truth or dare." he grinned.

"Tch dare. I don't do boring truths." Astryx smirked crossing her arms across her chest rather clumsily.

"I dare you to do something weird, the weirdest thing you can think of involving a transfiguration of something in this room. Then do it." he smirked evilly.

Astryx was thinking hard and finally stood up and pointed at a big pliant black chair. With a blinding red light the chair stretched, strained and sprung to life. It grew a long tail and four legs with large claws, and with a loud roar a black lion was standing in the middle of the room. We looked at Astryx in shock until she leapt on the things back and yelled out,"RUMBLEROAR!"

As she began to ride it around the room frightening other party goers the group collapsed onto each other in fits of giggles and laughter. Astryx leapt over one of the couches, jumped off of the lion and transfigured it back into the chair. Everyone was laughing so hard we were crying and Astryx smirked, "Alright who's next?" she looked us over for a moment and then smiled, "Raina truth or dare."

It took the black haired girl a moment to compose herself and with a few disrupting giggles she said," truth."

"You are so boring! Let's think..." Astryx said sitting back down beside Avalon. Astryx shrugged and said," Who do you fancy most in the whole school?"

The group, with a collective 'oohh,' turned to smirk at the black haired girl. She rolled her eyes and thought for a moment. "Well," she started, "I fancy a Gryffindor boy by the name of Alex and a Slytherin girl, Riddle her name is."

Everyone turned to me and with a blush and a smirk I winked at the girl. She blushed and sipped on her drink. She glanced over to Serinaa and asked her, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare of course, we Slytherins don't do truths." Serinaa laughed downing another shot of Firewhiskey. She cringed for a second as the liquid burned the back of her throat and then with renewed determination she leaned forward and said, "Bring it on."

"I dare you to kiss the guy you thinks the hottest in this entire room." Raina said with a grin. Serinaa's determination faltered as she glanced toward me in desperation. I shrugged and she groaned. She grabbed the bottle of Firewhiskey off the table, took a long swig of it and slammed it down on the table. She turned to Zambini, who was leaning back in his chair talking to Severion about something. She snapped his legs closed causing him to jump and immediately crawled onto his lap, gently grabbed his face and gave him the most passionate looking kiss I've ever witnessed. After a tense moment the boy wrapped his arms around Serinaa's waist and began feeling her up, a flash of pink by their mouths.

"Well damn! You go girl!" Astryx drunkenly laughed as Avalon made techno 'uumt uumt' sounds. With a blush that really had nothing to do with embarrassment Serinaa pulled away and Zambini smirked up at her. She slowly went to get off of his lap when he pulled her back and whispered something in her ear with a grin. She giggled and blushed deeper.

"Um Mez you're up." she said settling into her new spot with a happy smile.

"Dare Riaa my dear." I said with a calm smile. She thought about t for a moment and then something apparently caught her attention.

"Miss Riddle, you have to make out with Raina." she smirked. I titled my head to the side and glanced over to the black haired girl that was red in the face and staring at her cup in a shocked manner.

"Only if it's alright with her." I said calmly. The girl slowly looked up and nodded. I got up and walked over to her and pulled her to her feet. I smiled, "if you get uncomfortable just stop me." I kissed her hand and placed my hand gently on the curve of her neck. Her eyes fluttered shut and I kissed her softly, allowing her to choose the pace. She slowly moved her arms to settle around my neck and pulled me toward her in an attempt to deepen the kiss. My right hand grabbed her by the hip and pulled her close. She was a few inches shorter than me and I leaned down toward her as our lips danced together.

Boldly, I felt a hesitant flick of her tongue against my lips and I opened my mouth slightly to invite her in. Slowly her tongue crossed the barrier of her lips and gently swept over mine. I couldn't help the slight moan that echoed in my throat, she was obviously new at this but she was still very skilled. Without a second thought I swept my tongue over the girls and massaged it sensually. When her tongue retreated into her mouth I softly bit her lip with a suggestive growl.

I saw the red spread across her cheeks as my hands moved to the center of her body, her curves just under my fingertips. I moved my hand back down to her hip and while licking her lip slowly I brushed my thumb against her bare skin. She trembled with a gasp and I moved my head to her neck softly kissing the pale skin.

"Alright you two break it up before the boys have to be excused." Avalon laughed. I slumped against Raina my arms loose around her waist and my head resting on her shoulder glaring sideways at Ava.

"And what if I was enjoying that?" I asked my voice a little lower and huskier than I expected.

"Then Riaa should think twice about making you make out with another chick." Avalon smirked. I sighed and straightened up smirking down at the black haired girl.

"We should do that...a little longer and with a lot less clothes... Again sometime." I felt her shiver at my words and she nodded meekly. She was about to sit back down when I pulled her backward and had her sit down on top of me. "I also think you should sit with me, for the time being." I smirked and she blushed again.

"Who's next then?" Scorpio asked as I kissed Raina's neck softly. He looked turned on but jealous.

"How about you? Truth or dare big boy." I laughed softly running my ringers over Raina's exposed thigh. _'God I love skirts.'_

"Dare." he smirked and I glanced around the room in thought. There were a million things I could dare him to do but I couldn't pick a specific one.

"Hmm. How about you challenge that Weasley over there to rock, paper, scissors. If you lose you must strip your clothes, run around the room, then plant a big smooch on Weasley's cheek while singing 'Blame it on the alcohol.'" I smirked as he turned his head and found the Weasley boy that Phoenix had invited. His smirk faded from his face but a glimmer of hope rested in his eyes as he turned back to me.

"What if I win?" He grinned wickedly.

"If you win you are to turn around, smack your arse, say 'You know what it is,' and swing your hips as you walk back to us. All in the girliest voice you can manage."I said in the calmest voice I could. Which was rather hard considering Astryx and Avalon where on the floor in laughter and Serinaa was turning red from holding in her giggles.

Scorpio glared at me as he got up and rushed over to the unsuspecting Weasley. The boy, much taller with curly red hair looked at the blonde Slytherin with suspicion but held out his hand in a hesitant fist. They raised and lowered their hands three times and then Scorpio flattened his hand as Weasley left his in a fist. At first Scorpio was excited about the win, then he remembered the other part of the dare. He turned sharply, looked back at the Weasley in the most serious face one could ever hope to see in a situation like this and said in a falsetto annoying girl voice, "You know what it is." I was crying I was laughing so hard as I watched the manly Scorpio Malfoy saunter back to the group, swinging his hips convincingly as he sat down, his face the color of a beet. He looked to Phoenix and an idea made him latch on to the girl.

"Truth or Dare?" He smirked.


	14. Boggarts and Bludgers

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter, I only own Mez, Ava, Kailin, Astryx, Riaa, Phoenix and Raina. Though I don't own Potter I love to manipulate him into my bidding. Enjoy the results!_**

* * *

****I woke with an enormous headache the next morning. Groaning I turned over and grabbed at the potions stock I kept under my bed, thank god I was good at potions. Gently pulling the crate out from under my bed I winced at the loud sound. At the sound of Serinaa stirring as well I grabbed two vials and placed one on her bedside table.

I unstopped the vial and drank the potion down, instantly the headache disappeared. Sighing contently I grabbed a towel and went to take a quick shower. However as soon as I turned the water on I heard a surprised yelp. Opening the bathroom door I saw Riaa staring at our beds, her back to me. Raising a curious eye, I asked, "Oi what's wrong?"

Riaa turned on the spot and was pointed to our beds, that's when I noticed a distinct human shaped lump in each. Cocking my head to the side I trotted over to the beds and ripped the blankets off. In Serinaa's bed there was a girl, upon closer inspection I realized it was a Blonde haired Ravenclaw girl. In my bed was the Hufflepuff girl Raina. I couldn't help but laugh, the Ravenclaw girl was sprawled out and drooling all over Serinaa's pillow while the Hufflepuff, Raina, wasn't wearing more than her robes.

"Isn't this interesting?" I chuckled swiping the pillow from the Ravenclaw. As her head collided with the bed she awoke with a start and turned to glare at me. However she paled at the sight of a Slytherin standing before her with a smirk.

"You're not Astryx...or Avalon." she looked around and saw the abundant amount of green and silver. She gulped and slowly turned back to me. With a nervous chuckle she smiled, "Excellent party last night Miss Riddle."

"So," I raised an eyebrow expecting a name.

"Oh!" she blushed, "I'm Kailin, Kailin Black."

"So, Kailin. How did you get in the Slytherin dorms?" I asked softly. It was a bit unnerving that people from two different houses ended up in two of the most feared girls of Slytherin beds.

"I don't really remember. I think I must've followed the wrong person back last night." she shrugged. I sighed and looked at Riaa, she nodded and exited to the common room. She came back levitating two boys from Hufflepuff. I groaned.

"Alright you guys line up." I said walking to Raina. A loud thud alerted me to Riaa's dropping of the boys. I smirked as I woke Raina. "Raina dear wake up." I cooed. She rolled over then jumped and skidded off the bed. Obviously she recognised my voice and knew she shouldn't be hearing it because she sat up on the floor with a frightened expression.

I smirked and tilted my head toward the rest of the group waiting to be brought back to their houses. She quickly got to her feet and wrapped her robes around her tightly then tripped. As she looked down she blushed madly, her clothes were haphazardly strewn across on the floor. I smirked as she grabbed them and ran to the line. The others were trying not to look at where they were. I took out my wand and smacked each person on the head and as if someone poured invisible ink over them they disappeared one by one.

"Now then off with you, if I hear you tell anyone about anything I will have your heads. That goes double for you boys." I smirked as I heard the boys gulp and as they shuffled toward the common room I waved my wand to cover the sound they were making.

"We sure know how to party huh Riaa?" I smirked grabbing my towel and heading in to take my shower. I heard her laugh before closing the door behind me.

I yawned and looked around the Great Hall impatiently . I nodded at those who attended the party the night before and smirked as Phoenix entered the Great Hall. Her normally beautiful blonde hair was dyed an emerald green and her robes were bewitched silver instead of the normal black. I nudged Serinaa and she laughed out, "Nice robes Vance! Trying to get on our good side then?"

She glared at us and swiftly went to sit beside her friends at the Gryffindor table, who inched away momentarily before she glared at them as well. I laughed and saw Raina enter the Great Hall, I saw her blush deeply as I winked at her. Riaa nudged me sharply and I turned to hiss, "What?"  
Riaa was pointing behind me and I curiously turned to see Saint Potter standing behind me with crossed arms and a disapproving expression. I smirked looking up at him, "Why good morning _Professor_ Potter. What brings you to the Slytherin table this morning? Visiting the dark side?"

"I'm here to speak to you Miss Riddle will you come with me?" he asked taking a step back so that I could get up. I leaned back and looked at him curiously.

"I'm not very shy when it comes to personal things Professor, whatever you have to say you can say right there." I said darkly.

"If there are any reported pranks today you will be fully blamed. No exceptions." he said glaring down at me. I smirked.

"Aw, are you telling me you didn't like your encounter with Professor Malfoy yesterday?" I said sweetly. His glare hardened and I laughed. "See you in class Professor. I'm sure it'll be interesting to say the least."

"You've been warned Riddle." he spat as he turned on his heel and disappeared with a swish of his robe out of the Great Hall. I rolled my eyes and heard Riaa laugh out the word 'git.'

I strutted into class and slammed my books down at the first desk in the first row. I smirked as I noticed Potter jump from the sound I sat down and crossed my arms. "So, here we are again." I leaned back and put my feet up on the desk with a satisfied smirk on my face.  
"Riddle." he nodded, trying to hide the distain in his voice. Serinaa sat beside me and rolled her eyes as he glanced at her and said, "Luvsong."

I blinked and turned to Serinaa. "Your last name's Luvsong?" it sounded familiar but I never really associated it with Riaa. She turned and nodded curtly. My brow furrowed, "Why does that seem more familiar...eh, whatever." I said as Tryx and Ava walked into class. Astryx looked rather peeved and Ava looked like she'd been hit by a truck. I laughed.

"I hate the front." Astryx said taking the seat beside me and slumping immediately onto the table to glare in front of her. I turned to Avalon who was holding her hand to her forehead with a pained expression on her face. I reached into my bag and pulled out two small vials and nudged Astryx.

She turned to yell at me when I shoved the potion in her mouth. She coughed some of it out but blinked and looked around as if she had just woken from a dream. I handed one to Avalon who looked at me questioningly before I pointed to the now smiling and content Astryx. Avalon immediately took the potion and the pained expression left her face, "Thanks Mez!" they chorused.

Eventually the rest of the class trickled in, Raina and that blonde Ravenclaw being two of the special students. I would have been smirking about being in a special class, one that was for students gifted in Defense or Dark Magic, but knowing Saint Potter was teaching I was glaring at his desk in an irritated fashion.

"Attention everyone, attention!" he called out gleefully. Oh was this class over yet? He stepped out from behind his desk and trotted front and centre. "Today we will be introducing ourselves, you know names, birthdays, something about you." he grinned at the class and I rolled my eyes, what were we a bunch of first years? He spoke again, "I'll start off, my name is Harry Potter, my birthday is July 31st, and I defeated the dark lord."

"As if we didn't know that, Oi Riaa, have you been living under the same rock he thinks we all have?" I smirked at her. She stifled a laugh. That's when I noticed the room was quiet, turning I realised all eyes were on me. I smiled sweetly, "Oh is it my turn already?"

"Miss Riddle." he said curtly. He was obviously angered by my remark which made me very happy.

"My name is Mesira Riddle. My birthday is June 13th, and as you probably knew from my last name I'm the Dark Lord's granddaughter." I smirked looking up at the teacher. He obviously had no idea what to say to that as he turned to Riaa with a shaky 'next.'

"I'm Serinaa Luvsong, birthday's April 21st and I support the Dark Lords granddaughter." she smirked. Professor Potter was starting to tinge red with anger as he turned his heel and pointed to Astryx.

"Astryx LeStrange, birthday is November 2nd, and I'm in league with Riddle." she grinned leaning on the desk in front of her. I smirked up at him as he let out what sounded like a growl and turned to Avalon.

"Avalon Delacour. My birthday is October 8th." she said. The professor seemed to relax a bit but then Ava smiled brightly and said, "Mesira is one of my best friends. I can't wait to see what else she's got up her sleeve!"

"Miss Riddle! Detention after dinner!" he snarled turning on his heel and going back to his desk. I rolled my eyes.

"Reminding me or something professor? I have detention all this week with you on suspicion alone." I said, I felt my anger flaring but I wasn't one to give others that much satisfaction.

"Mind your tongue Riddle." he said ripping the top desk drawer open to get some files. He leapt back as a dementor rose from inside the desk. He fumbled for his wand and faltered as the dementor leaned forward closing the distance between the two. "E-expecto Patronum!"  
A feeble white light sprouted from his wand but it was enough to send the creature from him and toward his students. I smirked watching the scene, what kind of Defense teacher didn't realise that a dementor couldn't fit in a desk drawer?

Turning on a Hufflepuff student the dementor morphed into kelpie. The Hufflepuff yelped and pushed himself from his desk, causing him to go careening onto the floor. I laughed as the thing turned to another person, who seemed to be frightened of spiders and Potter finally came to his senses. "Ridikulus!" he yelled causing the kelpie/spider being to twitch and spasm.

"Well, this is unexpected. Everyone take out your wands, we will be having a practical lesson today." he said pushing the desks away as we stood and watched the half creature look around in a confused manner. "So what is a Boggart?"

"It's a magical creature, a shape shifter that takes the shape of what the person facing it fears the most. It's unknown as to what it actually looks like." I said inspecting my fingernails.

"Ten points to Slytherin." The professor said bitterly. He then waved his hand and said, "Alright everyone, make a line." and make a line we did. I wasn't paying too much attention to what was going on as I had placed myself by Riaa, Ava and Tryxie. Raina was just behind Riaa and the Ravenclaw, Kailin was talking with Astryx. They were talking about what had happened after the party, apparently they; along with Avalon were dorm mates.

"Avalon, you're up." Astryx said nudging her friend up to the front. Avalon took her wand out and waited for the creature, previously shaped as a pink bunny rabbit to transform. It leapt into the air, a swirling mass as it molded itself into Avalon's fear. She shrieked as a mass of horrid looking make up fell to the floor and began crawling toward her, leaving sticky looking gunk in it's wake.

"Ridikulus!" she cried pointing her wand at the thing like a fencer waiting for a parry. The thing shook and made a distressed noise as it was forced to meld itself into a bouquet of sof t flowers, beautiful yet whimsical as well. Avalon giggled and trotted over to where the rest of the class stood after their turns.

Astryx was next, smirking as she stepped forward and leering at the flowers as it again swirled into Astryx fear. A loud hiss cut through the air as one of the largest anacondas I've ever seen loomed over the blonde girl. She began to shake and took a step back as the snake began to move toward her. "Ridikulus!" she nearly stuttered.

The snake contorted into a large pretzel and Astryx grinned, I laughed as she went to grab it. "Oi Tryx, don't eat the Boggart!"I smirked as she stopped her hand and shot me a glare then, grumbling she set off to the rest of the group.

The girl Kailin was next. She stepped forward looking as if she were semi drugged. I watched as she slowly swayed, waiting for her fear to present itself to her. She yelped as a slime covered goblin appeared before her. She nearly threw her wand at the thing as she cried out the incantation, "Ridikulus!" It molded itself into a small child with flowers in her hair.

My turn. I stepped forward, my wand sticking out of the crook of my elbow. I already knew what would happen. I watched as the child stared at me in a confused manner, then attempted to turn into my fear. It swirled, glimpses of various scary looking things could be seen until finally it seemed to disappear. Faint wispy lines of what looked like fog floated a few feet from me.

"What should one do if they aren't afraid of anything professor?" I smirked turning to the bewildered professor. He looked from the foggy mass to my face, confusion plain on his face.

"Class dismissed. Miss Riddle, could you stay after for a moment?" he asked casting the creature into a spare empty wardrobe. I waved to my friends as they gathered their things and trotted off to their next class. "Miss Riddle."

I turned to look at him, I hadn't done much of anything wrong yet but I wasn't planning on letting him know that either. I waited for some kind of lecture and felt a twinge of discomfort as he sat down and smiled up at me.

"A very nice lesson, don't you think?" he asked calmly. I nodded slowly, not letting my guard down as he continued, "I've never met anyone who hasn't feared something...tell me, what is your fear?"

"Are you deaf Professor? I don't have any fears." I said eying him suspiciously. He seemed a bit disappointed but nodded. "Is there anything else you wish to talk to me about?" I asked, trying to hide the venom in my voice.

"How did you get those girls to like you?" he asked lacing his fingers together and smirking at me as if he found gold. I rolled my eyes.

"I may be a Slytherin, but I'm not a bloody git."I said leaning on my left leg. Who did this guy think he was? Again I watched his features become more disappointed. I glared at him as I hissed, "Anything else Professor?""

"Just detention, Miss Riddle. You know the time." he said looking me over and then turning his attention to his paperwork. I spun on my heel, held out my hand and my things jumped into my hands, flinging my bag over my shoulder I stomped out of the room.

"Everyone line up!" Serinaa yelled her voice clear and authoritative as she glared at the wannabe quidditch players. I was dressed in my emerald green robes and glaring down at the younger classmen. Once the lined up Serinaa took on the role of drill Sergeant, "I am Serinaa Imperia Luvsong. I am second in Command of this team. Any _questions_ talk to _me_. This is Mesira Athlyn Riddle. She is the Slytherin Quidditch Captain, any _complaints_ go to _her."_ she smirked as they fidgeted noticeably.

"We are in need of two beaters, one chaser, and back up keeper and seeker. Those of you interested in being beaters and chasers see Scorpius Malfoy, he is our only chaser and is in charge of training the beaters, as it's his neck on the line." I smirked. Scorpio looked at me for a signal and when I nodded he whistled loudly.

"Alright munchkins line up!" he barked. A large number of buff male students along with a girl with the stature of Scorpio went over to him and lined up. There were four students left eying each other suspiciously. That's when Serinaa barked out at them, "Listen up runts, we don't take weak little Nothings in this game. You will be forced to train hard, in the worst weather conditions, under the most amount of stress, with renegade bludgers coming after you left and right. You must take this as seriously as we do. If you cannot; leave."

This got their attention. Though obviously nervous they had determination written all over their faces. When none left I whistled loudly and two blue robed players flew out from the stands. "Today we are joined with Astryx Lestrange and Avalon Delacour, Ravenclaws head beater and chaser. They've gotten permission from the headmaster herself to join and help train us today." I said. Everyone was looking up at the two when Astryx smirked.

"I'll mop the floor with these suckers! Are you seriously tellin' me that this is all the Sluterins have for fresh blood this year?" she yelled out. The newcomers glared at her. I smirked.

"Well I don't need much more than Nissa to scare you off in a game now do I?" I watched as she tried to sputter out a response. Glaring down at me she pouted and crossed her arms turning her gaze to Avalon.

"You really going to let her talk to me like that?" she asked. Avalon glanced at Astryx and rolled her eyes.

"You started it stupid." she said flying down to the pitch to snag the extra quaffle. I heard the potentials giggle at Avalon's words and I snapped back to glare at them.

"What are you laughing at?" I hissed. They froze. "If they knew some silly words like 'Stupid' made you giggle don't you think they'd use that against you? They can and will use _everything_ they can against you in an actual match." They fidgeted looking toward their shoes, obviously disappointed in themselves. I snapped my fingers and they looked back up, "They. Are. The. Enemy. Treat them as such."


	15. Questions and Answers

**_Disclaimer: I own NOTHING of the JK Rowling series Harry Potter, the only things I own in this story is Mesira, Astryx, Serinaa, Avalon, Raina, Phoenix, Kailin and Severion. _**

**I hope that this chapter will make my faithful readers happy as I haven't recently updated in a while. If you like it please let me know if there's anything that might need explaining or a helpful review would be nice! Thank you! -Mez_  
_**

* * *

"I cannot believe you hit that poor second year in the face!"Avalon snapped at Astryx who was strutting about like a peacock. She smirked, obviously thinking of a comeback to that statement.

"It's not my fault! I was just doing my job as Quidditch Beater." she said indignantly. Avalon scoffed and turned sharply to smack her. "Ow! Bloody hell! What was that for?"

"You didn't need to hit them in the face with your beater stick!" Avalon growled. Astryx gained a sheepish grin as Avalon crossed her arms, "Even if the git deserved it."

"I wasn't counting on that twit to make it anyways, Slys may be the ones to use language to their advantage but he was just being stupid about it." Serinaa sighed, irritated with the possible team.

"Well Cori found our two beaters; Sadie Bulstrode and Mary Farris." I said looking over the list. We had lunch and had chosen to eat out by the lake. Astryx always did love feeding the Giant Squid. "That girl, Lovegood...She was a good chaser, quick but strong."

"So we just need the backup keeper and seeker right?" Serinaa asked lying down in the grass. Kringe was crawling over her emitting a small fireball every few minutes, much to the amusement of Astryx.

"I hate choosing those." I groaned flopping back onto the grass myself. Nissa slipped out of my shirt and slithered through the grass to the lake. Astryx shivered as she watched the grass move then looked around as if wondering where that 'breeze' came from.

"Well my vote for extra seeker goes to LeStrange. She was a demon out there today. As for keeper, I think that should go to my brother Severion."Serinaa said yawning and closing her eyes.

"Sev is your brother?" I asked rolling onto my stomach to look down on Riaa. She rolled her eyes as if to say 'you'd have to be daft not to notice the similarities.' I glared at her slightly, "Was he even at try-outs?"

"Nope, but just give him one afternoon. You'll be cheering his name in no time." she smiled sure of her brother.

"Mesira yellin' out some blokes' name? Is it a day endin' in 'Y' already?" Astryx smirked. I glared at her, picked up the crust of my sandwich and flung it at her. The best part? The small tomato that slid oh-so-slowly down her face. Those of us that weren't lying on the ground were curled into hysteric balls as Astryx pouted.

"Welcome to your first Charms lesson of the year." the professor smiled at us. Bored already I yawned and slumped against Serinaa. The teacher rambled on about swish this and flick that, smirking I leaned over to Serinaa and asked her a question that made her blush and burst out laughing. The teacher turned to us and with a glare she asked, "What pray tell is so funny ladies?"

"We were wondering if Charms doubled as sex education professor?" I smirked slightly as the teacher sputtered and blushed. With a curt shake of her head she turned back and feebly tried to get back to work as the class was giggling.

"Class dismissed." the teacher groaned as she lost the class to giggles and chatter. I grabbed my things and headed toward the library. Serinaa had to go to her extra class and we parted ways at the library steps.

"Riddle." a voice called, or was growled a better term? Either way I smirked up at Phoenix and laced my fingers together. Her green hair stricking against her tan skin, giving her the look of one of those creepy orange little people from that chocolate factory story I had to read back in primary school.

"I see you enjoyed the party last night, perhaps too much?" I smirked as she sat down and glared at me. I felt Nissa rustle in my shirt as she felt me tense slightly at Phoenix's arrival, she seemed civil today but Phoenix always seemed to snap at the right trigger.

"Spill Riddle, I don't want to be here with you any more than you want to be here with me." she glared at me as I leaned forward.

"Now who said I didn't want to be here with you?" I pouted and my lip twitched into a smirk as I said, "You tease. Got me all riled up the other day and then never called." I feigned hurt as she rolled her eyes.

"Get on with it." she said dryly. I sighed.

"You're no fun... But I bet you could be." I smirked at her with a wink and she began growling. I put my hands up in a submissive manner. "Alright, alright. Cranky. What do you want to know about metaphorphaguses?"

Phoenix grabbed her quill and ink and scribbled something down as she began her onslaught of questions. She had to renew her inkwell three times, had at least fifteen pages of hand written notes as the period drifted into our dinner period. I glared at her as she began to ask more questions, "Oi the papers due in two weeks. Calm thyself." I grabbed my things and headed towards the library doors.

"Where are you going?" she called after me, I could hear her frantically grabbing her ink, papers and quill. The footsteps that followed me where faltering every few steps as she righted her things once more. I couldn't help but roll my eyes, it wasn't often Phoenix followed me in an interested manner as opposed to an investigative one.

"I'm not sure how often you eat, but I do that whole three squares thing. I don't intend to miss my final square just 'cause you want to chat." I turned the corner and began down the stairs, "You're welcome to join me at the Slytherin table, but don't expect everyone to welcome you."

"Why would I want to sit there?"She growled, instantly becoming defensive at the thought of holding her own at the Slytherin table. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Fine, if you don't want to sit with me and have me answer all your petty little questions then don't. If you'll excuse me, I'm running late." I said as I began hustling down the steps and toward the Great Hall. I heard Phoenix utter a confused sound before trotting down the stairs after me.

Without waiting to see if she would actually sit with me I busted through the large doors and with a determined glare set on my face I sat down at the Slytherin table. My uncouth arrival had silenced the entire table in confusion and slowly everyone returned to their mundane activities leaving me to scoop every kind of food I could onto my plate and just as I was about to take a bite out of some rather delicious looking steak I heard someone sit beside me and I could feel the entire Slytherin table staring at the person beside me with a tense glare. I groaned, so she had decided to join me. "Now then, does it hurt or anything when you change?"

I turned toward her with the most loathing glare I could muster and growled, "What the hell are you doing here?" I saw a smirk forming on her lips as she glared back.

"You said that you'd answer ever y single one of my questions if I sat with you, now answer my question." Oh how I'd love to rip that smirk right off her face. Fine I'd play that game.

"No." I spat. I began eating once more when I heard the triumphant sound of her sighing irritably at my answer. My own smirk spread across my lips.

"Is that a 'No, it doesn't hurt' or a 'No, I won't answer your questions'?" She asked flatly and my smirk grew larger. Without giving her a verbal indication I simply held up my index finger and tapped my nose. I could see her anger rising as I winked at her and continued to eat. I heard from behind me a few stifled giggles as the entire table was now listening to our conversation. This continued through the entire dinner, she questioned me and I'd silently answer. This not only frustrated her but lifted my mood greatly. Finally, it was nearing the time I had to be in Potter's for detention. Phoenix asked a rather complex question at that point and I felt the need to toy with her a bit longer, as I pretended to be thinking it over.

"Well? What's the answer?" She urged. I glanced up at the clock and smirked, time for my detention with Pot-head. I shrugged and tapped my wrist like there was a watch there. I grabbed an ice cream cone before waving and strutting off to the Defense Against the Dark Arts Department.

As I entered the sullen little room I saw the black haired teacher sitting behind his desk reading an old newspaper. On the cover was a picture of a rather deranged looking woman, and I smirked as he jumped when I bit loudly into the cone.

"Ah, Miss Riddle, please sit down." He said indicating the desks in front of him. I walked over to the closest one and hopped on, crossing my legs and waiting patiently for him to render another punishment. Though he seemed rightfully peeved he simply clenched his fists together and continued to smile. Oh how I wished I had the power to rip that bloody smile from his face. "I'm going to have you answer a few questions tonight, if that's alright Miss Riddle."

"And what does the high and mighty Potter want to know about lowly Miss Riddle?" I sneered throwing the last bit of my dessert into the trash beside his desk. I glared as I watched his eyes investigate me. A shiver running down my spine as he stood up and closed the distance between us, perhaps defying the professor by sitting on the desk was a bad idea. A slew of awful and perverted thoughts ran through my head as he stood barely inches from my crossed knees.

"Well, for starters I'd like to know about your family." He smirked. The glare I was giving him was probably dimmed by the scarlet covering my cheeks.

"Why the bloody hell do you want to know something as stupid as that?" I scoffed, "If I were interrogating you I'd ask a lot more interesting questions." I crossed my arms and glared off toward the window as I waited for him to give up, unfortunately he was not deterred by my negative reaction. Instead, Harry stepped in my line of vision and glared back at me.

"You'll answer my questions, or you're perfect little world you've created here at Hogwarts will be destroyed in a matter of minutes." He said darkly.


	16. Arrogance Ooze:For the Snob Extrodinair!

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of the wonderful world of Harry Potter, that magical place belongs solely to JK Rowling. I have simply continued on in my own direction from her noble work, So the only characters that are mine are Mesira, Nissa, Serinaa, Raina, Phoenix, Astryx, Avalon and that other sin i can't remember. The rest were her Idea.**_

* * *

All I could seem to do was stare at the man. Here, standing before me, was the great and noble 'Boy Who Lived' and he was threatening my standing at the school. Regaining my composure I slipped into a hard glare and nodded, "I'll answer your questions. If you agree to let me off the hook as I had nothing to do with any pranks going on about the school." I held out my hand a slight smirk on my lips, "Other wise I'm not talking and I'll sit here without speaking a word."

"You wouldn't have a choice in the matter. Like I said, I'll ruin your picture perfect little set up you've got here unless you answer my questions." He smirked. I couldn't help but laugh. The audacity the man had, he practically oozed arrogance.

"You have no idea the hold I have on this school."I smirked. "Even if you told the headmistress I murder cute little Pygmy Puffs I'd still be given 100 house points and a shiny new award." I looked down at my hand and back up at him, "Either we have a deal or I ruin your quiet little teaching job." He seemed trapped at that statement, indeed I would be able to get away with something so wicked and he knew it. Reluctantly he shoved his hand into mine and shook it roughly.

"Deal. Now, tell me about your family." He summoned a chair and sat there in front of me like a child would sit in front of a story teller. I rolled my eyes and sighed, I knew I had to tell him something but I also still had to keep him in the dark as he didn't need to know everything about my personal life.

"My family is dead. My parents died when I was young and I don't recall much about them, nor do I know my grandparents or if I had any aunts or uncles." I said. He sat there listening intently to every word that rolled off my tongue. As silence began to fill the room I took the opportunity to question him, "Why do you want to know about my family?"

"I want to know if you're truly a Riddle or simply an imposter." He said as he searched his brain for more questions. "Do you know your father's last name, or what your grandparent's names were?" I shook my head and he stopped, "You have no idea what your real last name is?"

"Of course I don't, my parents were murdered when I was four. How in bloody hell am I supposed to recall their names?" I rolled my eyes at his stupidity. He stood for a moment and put his hand on my shoulder which immediately caused me to tense and roughly shove his hand away. "Don't you get all 'sorry' on me. I don't need your bloody pity." I hissed.

"Sor-… I mean, very well then." He went over to his desk and picked up the old newspaper and showed me the front. "Do you know this woman?" his finger tapped on the picture of the woman who seemed to growl silently at his finger and attempted to bite said finger with no luck. I smirked, that was certainly the reaction more people should have toward the bloke but again I shook my head.

"Haven't a clue, who is she?" I asked to which he put the paper back down on the desk and smiled at me.

"No one important. Why did you choose 'Riddle' as your last name instead of something different?" he asked sitting back down in front of me which made me feel uncomfortable as he leaned toward me his face barely half a foot from my exposed knee.

"I had a feeling that it fit, plus my late mother had given me a locket with my initials in it as well as a picture of our family." I lied. I did have a locket with my initials in it but I had bought that recently. Nissa hissed softly under my shirt, 'Is he trying to figure you out or something Mesira?' I nodded silently which made Potter look at me in a confused manner.

"What made you think that you had anything to do with Riddle?" he asked softly. I smirked.

"What makes anyone think anything? I felt compelled to call myself a Riddle," I uncrossed my arms and held them open, "And so I did. Is there something wrong about that Professor?" I sneered. I was growing tired of this game of twenty questions.

"Can you speak to snakes? Is that what made you think that you were related to the Dark Lord?" It seemed he couldn't contain his emotions long enough and sprung on the question without leading up to it. I scoffed, shaking my head and making a disappointed sound.

"Bad show Potter, who asks something so personal? I've got to keep some of my secrets don't I?" I smirked and hopped off the desk which caused him to lean back in his chair in a surprised way. I tapped my wrist and smiled, "Hate to cut this fabulous Q and A short but if my calculations are correct than I'm allowed to leave so that I'm not out of bed after curfew." He fumbled with his words, his eyes dropping to the floor. I stepped toward his desk, extending my arm toward it Nissa shot out of my sleeve and twisted around the paper. I threw my bag on the ground before the desk, the flap on the floor so that the inside of the bag was exposed. Nissa, with some difficulty, pulled herself and the paper toward the end of the desk and together fell into the open bag which magically covered itself.

"I'll be leaving then." I said grabbing my bag and heading out the door. I heard frantic footsteps behind me but no one stopped me. I trotted down the stairs and passed the Great Hall. The soft sounds of house elves at work drifted toward me and continued to fill the empty entrance hallway as I reached into my bag to grab the old newspaper, Nissa swirling up my arm and back to her perch around my neck.  
I opened the newspaper up to the front page and examined the picture, she looked familiar. Heck she even smiled up at me and began waving frantically. I glanced down to look at the article and there in black in white was my story:

_Bellatrix Lestrange, a servant of now dead Voldemort was in court yesterday. She pleaded with the court to let her talk to her son, a Mister Tom Riddle. The judges thought her mad, she had given the real name of Voldemort, upon calling this to her attention she stated that "The dark lord had a child with me! I tell you the truth! I was his only completely trustworthy servant and now he's dead! The least you mudblood lovers can do is give me a moment with him!" upon ending her sentence she began a coughing fit. "I want my son to know the truth!" She yelled as judges decided, she was dragged away and kept in a cell away from the others. Unfortunately for Bellatrix her son is unable to be reached and she will not be hearing from him. She was pronounced dead this morning at 6:31 am. There will be no funeral service at this time._

I stopped dead in my tracks. Bellatrix Lestrange had a son with Lord Voldemort? Had the son had a child himself? I checked the date on the newspaper and noticed it was from two years before I was born. Perhaps if I checked the births in the daily prophet from my birthday then I can see if I'm related to this man. I turned around and raced up to the library, when Madame Pince ordered me to give her a reason as to why I was there I made something up on the spot. "I swore I saw a second year run in here, he had a case of dung bombs, please allow me to check the area."

I didn't wait for an answer and instead raced toward the back where the newspaper archives where. I quickly skimmed through the old things and finally found the newspaper from the day after my birth. I flipped it open and there in black ink was my birth notification, "Mr and Mrs. Tom Riddle would like to welcome their beloved daughter Mesira Athlyn to the world.'We wish you the happiest of lives and will always be beside you'."

I dropped the paper, it was true. The article about my father, about my grandmother! I swung around and glanced around the room, there, sleeping in a puddle of his own drool, was a second year Ravenclaw boy. I shook him awake and skilfully slipped a dungbomb into his robe pocket before hoisting him up and dragging him to Madame Pince.

"I haven't done anything!" the boy pleaded as I threw him to the ground. I reached into his pocket and pulled out the unused dungbomb and the boy paled, "But that's not mine!"

"Possession is nine tenths of the law, by my calculations you're guilty." I picked him up once more and nodded to Madame Pince, "Good night." I pushed him harshly out the door only to shove him in the direction of Ravenclaw tower, "Your lucky I've got other things to do tonight. Get to bed."

With a flash of emerald I was headed back down to the Slytherin Common Room. I heard the Ravenclaw boy scramble away and began running up the steps. Once he was out of ear shot I began running down the steps myself, I was nearly to the entrance hall when I slammed into a thick squishy wall of person. "Get out of my bloody way!" I growled, only to realise it was Riaa and Astryx.

"Mez?" Riaa asked. I grabbed her arm and dragged her down the steps to the common room, I heard Astryx scoff and leave. I slammed Riaa into the wall beside the common room entrance and whipped out the newspaper with my grandmothers picture on it.

"It's about to get interesting here at Hogwarts." I smirked.


	17. Only One Shall Die Tonight

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Harry Potter. he is currently under enslavement of JK Rowling...but she knows best after all. Luckily in this wonderful land of fanfiction I have custody over him on occasion, so long as I mention JKR's ownership. The only characters in this story under my complete control are Mesira, Nissa, Serinna, Astryx, Avalon, Pheonix, Raina, Severion, and Kailin. **_

_**Thanks for reading! and sorry its a bit short, I've been running on E for writing material. =/  
**_

* * *

I sat on the common room couch for nearly the entire night before. My game book of quidditch plays had pages ripped from it in fury and stuck back in different places. The first game was in only a few hours and though Serinaa wasn't by my side I knew I had finally put the perfect, foolproof play book together. Leaning back I sighed with a tired smirk on my face. My eyes closed and I fell asleep in only a few minutes.

A soft breeze fluttered by me, warmth surrounded me. My being was filled with the pride of a winner. Dressed in my quidditch robes I stepped out to the middle of the pitch to smirk, I mean shake hands with my opponents the gryffindork team. The team captain was turned toward his teammates as I neared, his jet black hair standing out greatly against his scarlett robes. His head turned a bit and I was nearly blinded by something reflective behind him.

I held my arm above my eyes, shielding them from the blasted thing as the captain turned. He was a handsome man, his black hair lying haphazardly atop his head and falling enticingly over his emerald green eyes. Lost in his appearance I stumbled back, realising I had seen the face before but couldn't seem to place it.

He grimaced as he held out his hand and allowed me to shake it, nearly immediately mounting his broom and shooting into the sky as I turned to face my own teammates. Standing behind me were people I didn't really recognize. Scorpio was taller it seemed, a bit more scrawny but still lithe and quick. Serinaa's hair, usually dyed green and silver was a bland brown and her face seemed different. The rest of the team seemed faceless as I signaled for them to mount their brooms. In a flash I was airborne, soaring over the stands, the once clear sky turning murky and grey.

Wind whipped at our heels as the game began, growing stronger and angrier as it progressed. The quidditch captain was watching over the two dueling teams, his eyes scanning the growing darkness. I was opposite him on the field, my eyes scanning for any glittering sign of my prize, lightening flashed beside me and in the electric sizzle that invaded my ears I saw the golden snitch dart around the bolt and careen toward the stands.

The Gryffindor captain pulled his weight to his side preparing to bolt in after it. I was already speeding up and aiming straight for it, the rain that was now pouring down was slicing at my face,tears pooling in my eyes. My fingers reached out, my quidditch gloves slick with water, reaching for my prize, excitement flooding me as the crowd began to roar. My fingers snapped shut and the little ball wrestled in my hand before calming and retracting it's wings.

The crowd was screaming louder and louder, and as I turned back to wave the snitch in victory I found myself staring at a large cloud before me. Dark and menacing it was moving, the distinct shape of a snake in the mouth of a skull. My eyes slipped toward the ground, a group of black robed beings stood waiting at the quidditch pitch's entrance, most of their faces masked with skulls. They were staring at me and as I landed a few feet before them all but one bowed. A woman, her dark brown hair curled and wild walked toward me. Her walk was liquid, stepping lithely between the cowering group like a snake slithering along the remains of past enemies, sure and cocky.

"My darling, we have come to serve you at last." finally the woman, now at the front of the group bowed low and swung her arm from the group to the crowd that was now silent and staring, watching in anticipation as a thud sounded behind me.

"Come to die?" his voice was arrogant and dark, his Gryffindor robes fluttering in the soundless wind. There behind me was the Gryffindor captain, his black hair plastered to his face from the rain.

"What are you talking about Potter? Only one shall die tonight." my broom cast aside I extracted my wand and held it lithely in my hand, he mirrored me, though his wand was held roughly in his.

He stalked me, crouching as he watched my movements. I threw curses at him, which he cast aside with ease. I felt like I was dueling in a new body, my body pain free and light, I felt my feet dance beneath me, sweeping over the pitch as the duel grew longer.

Finally and without warning I threw my arm up and found myself vying for his death, as if he insulted my entire existence. Anger searing my veins a green light erupted from my wand and flew directly at the boy, who cast a feeble exspelliarmus charm. The two spells collided mid air and a transparent bubble formed around us. I pushed my spell as hard as I could, I could feel him pushing back. Finally after what seemed like an eternity of struggle I pushed my wand forward with two hands and the green spell surged toward the boy who was blasted backwards and fell limp on the green grass behind him.

I stumbled forward trying to get a better look at the boy, his black hair was strewn haphazardly beneath him, his glasses tossed a foot or so away from his body.

"The Dark Lord is avenged! All hail our Dark Lady!" the woman with dark curls cheered behind me. I went to turn and question her when I heard something move in front of me. As I turned back to the boy I found he was not longer sprawled out on the ground, instead he was haunched over.

His legs bent at the knee and spaced out as if he were about to crouch down to examine something. His arms, his hands hidden beneath his robes, hung limply between his legs, outstretched and swinging slightly in the heavy wind. His face was hidden by his black hair, his head pointed toward the ground. I took a tentative step back when his head snapped up with a sickening crack.

His skin was a sickly white, bruised looking and held more grey in it's depths than any living being should. Soaking in his appearance, his skin, his stance my eyes locked his his and for the first time in my life I felt scared. His once emerald green eyes were white without and iris or pupil and the smirk that rested on his lips made his presence even more terrifying.

Before I could scream out the boy sprung toward me, his limp hands shooting out of his robes and locking around my neck. I choked, his fingers gripping my skin tightly he began to shake me, "Die you foal, loathsome, evil little cockroach!" I felt hot tears stream down my face, my breath trapped within me. "Die Mesira! Mesira!"

I jumped causing the cold hands touching me to release me as I sucked in air I found myself in the safety of the common room. "Mesira?" shaken I turned sharply to see Serinaa staring at me curiously and a hint of worry in her eyes. "Don't tell me your losing your mind now; we need that cunning brain of yours."

He woke with a start, his green eyes scanning the barren room; his face was damp, his heart racing in his chest. His fingers shot to his forehead, a dull ache fading into memory as the vivid dream began to slip away. He glanced out the window to the Quidditch pitch below, brooms zooming between towers and students shouting and cheering the players on.

He shook his head as the visions of the dream flashed in his eyes. He nearly didn't dare to venture to the game today, it was raining and the eerie group of black robed students and teachers unnerved him to the core. He turned back to the field to see two green players heading toward the field. The first girl's hair, dark and curled grew straight and vibrant green in the blink of an eye while the girl behind her didn't seem to even bat an eyelash as she flipped the pages of a brown leather bound book.

"Riddle." he frowned, he rose pulling his robe from the chair as he ran out the door.


End file.
